Wings of an Angel
by AlaskaWaffles
Summary: "You may be a Demon, but you sure as Hell have the wings of an Angel".
1. Chapter 1

_Wings of an Angel_

 **Chapter I**

 _What am I even doing here? I thought maybe the loud music beating on my eardrums would distract me. I thought maybe the alcohol or maybe another woman's body would distract me. But no, I was wrong. How can I distract myself when 'it' just happened...? Why…? What did I do wrong…? I..._

As he fought with his thoughts, in between each sentence he spoke to himself, his ears could pick up a faint mumbling sound coming from somewhere around him. The sound grew louder and louder by the minute, until his brain started to pick up the words eventually.

"Sir", the man behind the bar repeated for the fifth time.

His sight snapped up and off from the object of his misery, as it lay innocently on his hands.

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

He nodded, "Yeah...yeah, it's just...", he chuckled, he couldn't even bring himself up to say it.

"I-...My-...", the bartender found himself rolling an empty glass on a towel to dry it up, while he waited for the afflicted man to get it together. But the dull man had felt silent, apparently confused and deeply lost in thought.

That until a held sigh escaped from his chest, as he abruptly slammed the circular object he'd been rolling anxiously for the last couple of hours on the bar.

"Ohh...I see...", the bartender said awkwardly as he placed the now clean glass on table and gave his full attention to the discouraged man in front of him.

"My fiancée...cheated...on me", his voice finally said, but his eyes still refused to believe it.

"Heard ya, I'm working on it", the bartender answered as he served a shot of tequila. The man looked up from his lap with his eyes full of misery,"C'mon man, just drink it, it's on the house" the bartender finally said before making his way to prepare some other drinks for the awaiting clients.

He stared at the shot in front of him, but he seriously wasn't feeling it. No, he wasn't feeling like drinking, like partying, like nothing. He was tired and really wanted to go home now. _'I'm so stupid for even coming here'_ , he thought to himself. He thought maybe being in a loud place would distract his mind, but how could he possibly be distracted when the problem is beating inside of his chest?

The bartender came back to find the glass empty, and smiled thinking the hopeless man had finally sucked his tears up and was ready to pursue another interest. But, he had no idea it wasn't the man he met before who dared to drink the shot. It had been a woman who had the drink, a woman who happened to leave on the same direction the man dragged his feet to.

He finally made it out of the crowded club, taking big chunks of fresh air as he tried to calm down his heart and his mind. He looked up at the starred sky, his chest heaving as he waited for an answer or some sort of explanation. But his patience grew thin at the silence of the stars, he started breathing hard as he opened his fist and looked down at the ring that lay on his palm.

The ring stared back mockingly at him and frustration soon flooded his veins. His teeth clenched as he closed his hand tightly, just to throw the ring in a burst of anger as far away as he could into the darkness of the night, as well as a very pained groan that followed the ring suit.

The sound of the metal making contact with the ground resonated in the silence of the night. He paused, trying to recover from his sudden rage. Thoughts about the event resurfaced in his head, and soon his anger was coming back, so before that anger took hold of him, he quickly, almost desperately, fumbled through his pockets in search of his pack of cigarettes. His shaky hands struggling to get a hold of the damned thing, but he finally got a hold of one, quickly placed the box inside his jacket's pocket, and placed the cigarette between his lips. He got his lighter out, but his eyes became watery when he still couldn't stop his hand from shaking.

Finally, he took one deep smoke and held it in, feeling the slight burning sensation in his lungs, stopping any thought from racing through his soul. His eyes closed, as for a second, just a second, everything came to an halt.

Tears streamed down his face as he slowly released the smoke out of his mouth, and opened his eyes back up. He stood there, sobbing in silence, motionless, thoughtless. That until a loud noise coming from behind him brought him back to reality. he turned around, but his heart stopped when he came across the sight of a beautiful woman, He stared at her wide eyed, as she remained there with the wind caressing her hair, which he came to notice, was the most stunning shade of scarlet he had ever seen.

She walked up to him. He tensed and remained inmovil, as she got closer and closer, invading his personal space, examining him, She stopped close to him, looking into his eyes before she extended her hand and took the cigarette right off his lips saying, "I'll take this before it falls off your mouth". Words to which he just noticed his jaw had fallen open at the sight of her.

He shut his mouth immediately and gulped nervously. She smiled in response, and tapped the cigarette causing the cinders that had accumulated on it to fall off, as she proceeded to take another smoke.

He couldn't find himself move dumbfounded by her presence. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her's, and she didn't want that. He knew it, it was as if she was inviting him to look closer, granting him permission so he'd undress her with his eyes. Undress the mystery.

So tempted, his sight fell to her body, noticing just now that she was wearing nothing but a very provocative set of lacy black underwear.

He stared seemingly shamelessly at her prominent chest, but soon his sight was clouded by a smoke screen. He looked up to find a smirk plastered on her face as she posed sexily with the cigarette still at hand. His face turned red when he noticed she caught him staring, "I'm so sorry, I don't know-", but he fell silent when she took a step forward and placed her hand on the side of his face. "It's okay", she said caressing him, "You like what you see?", she asked.

He became completely speechless when her eyes pierced his with an intense look. He gulped once again, feeling the pressure of her gaze, but he still managed to say shyly and in a very low voice, "Y-Yes...".

A low moan of approval came out of her lips, as she smiled in amusement. "And it feels even better", she whispered closed to his ear, just to pull back and have a look at his reaction. She could see his was struggling to function properly, His face was heated and his body was tense. _'What should I do!?'_ , his head screamed in panic.

Her smile couldn't help but to grow into a grin at how incoherent and confused he was getting by her boldness. "Okay, I'll give you an easy one", she said as her hand went back to caress his face, "What is your name?".

"J-Jellal F-Fernandes", he answered instantly, trying to release the stress and anticipation that was building inside his body. She was a bit surprised by his sudden reply, but didn't break her cool at all. She repeated his name, "Jellal", she said rolling her tongue over the letters, and by that he swore she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "I'm Erza".

"Hi, Erza", he managed to squeak through his vocal chords as Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him. Their faces inches apart from each other.

"So, Jellal...Your place, what do you say?".

She was probably gonna give him a heart attack with just her voice at this point. He started panicking again, his heart pounding in his eardrums, as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

"I-I...", he started nodding his head anxiously in disagreement, but Erza was quick to shush his stuttering mess. He stopped, as she looked him in the eyes, but there was something different in them. She was piercing his soul with her glare.

He swore something on her eyes changed, like the color… _'Scarlet...?'_. he thought, narrowing his eyes, but it was hard to say for sure in the darkness. But as he held her eyes, he came to notice his body started feeling numb and his mind followed soon after.

"So, Jellal...Shall we go then?". His brain registered her voice from a distance, like somewhere inside his head. His pupils dilated, "Yes", he answered utterly lost in her eyes.

He walked, got in the car, drove back home, but his consciousness was just gone. It was until they reached his apartment, the moment he heard the clicking sound of the lock, that his mind came back to itself like a bucket of cold water to the face.

He looked around disoriented. He was at his place, and not alone. His eyes came upon that woman from before. The scarlet haired woman, looking at him with...concern?

"Is everything okay?", she asked over his confused state.

 _'_ _That woman, yeah, we were at the club and then she…'_ , he interrupted his thoughts when he finally realized her intentions, his face even flushed slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I-we can't do this", he said apologetically. She made a pouting face, and stepped closer to him. He was quick to push the door open, and crossed inside saying, "I'm really sorry, I can't. But, may I offer you something to drink instead? Or...something to...c-cover your-", the pink shade over his cheeks darkened, as he made a gesture with his hands as to 'cover up'.

She gave him a mysterious smile, "A drink would be amazing", she said, with a weirdly amused voice, he noticed. Like as if she was keeping a joke to herself, but he soon snapped out of it, and said, "Please, come inside".

Her smile grew even further as she strolled inside the apartment, his eyebrows creased for a moment, but he brushed it off and closed the door after her.

"Is water okay for you?", he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

She wasn't there.

The room was dark, so he walked to the light switch, but when he turned it on, she was nowhere to be seen.

 _'_ _Strange...'_ , he thought to himself, but when he turned around his heart stopped for a second. She was standing right in front of him.

"Shit", he whispered, as the grasp on his shirt loosened, and he tried to calm his heart down.

She giggled, "Sorry, did i scare you?", she asked, taking a step closer. Jellal walked back nervously in response.

"N-no! Of course not! It's just that I-I wasn't expecting you t-to be s-so...close...", he finished, as he noticed that his back was now touching the wall. She hovered over him, her soft hand delicately caressing his face.

"You don't like closeness...?", she asked, inching closer to his face to have a better look at his eyes. He seemed nervously scared, confused maybe. But what caught her attention the most, was the pain, sadness, and sorrow, hiding in his eyes.

She frowned, turning serious all of a sudden, "Do you love someone?", she asked, as her fingers began to play with the spikes of hair behind his neck, as her other hand lingered over the collar of his shirt.

"I-I...", he stuttered, as he struggled trying to form a sentence. She undid the first button of his white shirt, and proceeded to look up at him expectantly. with her lips slightly parted.

"No", he said abruptly, surprising her. But soon a smile came to her face, before she came even closer, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Soft at first, measuring his reaction, but found herself wondered again, when his lips consented to hers. She took advantage of his eager collaboration to deepen the kiss even further.

Her fingers working on his shirt, as their chests heaved in need of air. Their kisses became rougher, more aggressive, and filled with passion.

Erza kept Jellal against the wall, while she proceeded to undo his belt. But before she continued to strip him down, he placed his hands firmly on her hips to lift her up and hold her close to his chest. She immediately locked her legs around his torso, as he walked them both to his bedroom.

Jellal landed Erza's back over the mattress, and dared to plant a kiss on the center of her chest. Her back arched in pleasure, but a grumbling sound escaped her lips. And with a quick movement of her hips, she rolled them both over, landing on top of him.

He was surprised, as she was now smiling down at him, before she proceeded to plant a kiss on his chest now, just like he did before to her. But Erza didn't stop there. She kissed her way down his skin, and didn't stop or left any square inch of his abdomen unkissed.

She only stopped once she reached his pants' waistline. She looked up in search for his eyes, and once she locked their gazes, she smirked, before pulling off both his pants and underwear in one quick motion.

Jellal's eyes rolled behind his head when he felt Erza's warm breath over his sensitive skin. Then, a few suppressed moans escaped his throat once her breath was replaced with her mouth, which began to engulfed his over, and over, and over.

Jellal opened his eyes slowly, when he noticed Erza had suddenly stopped. She was now sitting right above him now.

"Are you ready?", she asked excitedly. Jellal nodded and Erza smiled in response, as she began to slowly inch down on him.

They both harmonized a deep, low moan of pleasure.

After enjoying the sole pleasure of meeting each other intimately for the first time, Erza started to move slowly on him, but soon enough she picked up a quick pace, while Jellal held her hips to steady her and help her along.

Erza gave him a hungry lustful glare, encouraging him to lose control. He was glad she did, because moments after his mind was able to fully engage on the task above, as the pleasure started to build up inside him. And it wasn't long before he found himself very near the edge.

He warned her about this, but she only smiled and said, "Great! Can I taste you?". He moaned, almost in pain. He swore this woman was going to kill him with just her words. She encouraged him further. He was too clouded to answer, but every word pushed him further, and further, until she finally whispered in his ear, "Let me taste you". And a few moments after that he came into her.

She continued, but with a much slower pace, while Jellal was getting down from his high.

It was her voice that brought him back, as he slowly blinked his eyes back up, and focused on her. She wore a smile on her face, as she completely seized her movements, and simply rested on his naked lap. Jellal smiled back at her, his arms reaching for her body, to pull her close and embrace her. But she remained tall.

"May I taste you now?", she asked, as she made her way closer to his face. She supported herself on her elbows, and her hands rested on either side of his face.

Jellal nodded with a smile on his lips. She leaned closer into his lips, but when she was close enough to graze his lips with hers, something on her face changed.

Darkness surrounded her eyes.

Her veins popped over her skin.

Her teeth grew sharp, like fangs.

And her brown chocolate eyes, turned into bloody scarlet red.

She grinned widely, presenting her frightening set of teeth to Jellal, who was beyond terrified. He was completely petrified, so to put him out of his misery, she didn't waste anymore time.

A snickering sound escaped her lips, before she yank his hair downwards, exposing his neck to her. She licked her lips with hunger, and a low growl rumbled through her throat, before she sank her teeth down into his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _'_ _What happened…?'_ , he asked himself, as his mind tried to make out the reason for the sudden shutdown, but everything was blurry in his head. His eyelids felt heavy, but slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to open them.

He swore he felt an electric shock when his eyes formed the image in front of him.

Red, deep scarlet red.

Erza was lying peacefully asleep on top of him.

His heart started hammering in his chest, ans images from last night flooded his brain and liquid fear was roaming through his bloodstream. Hell, he almost screamed when he felt her stirred. But he remained frozen, as a low grumble came from Erza's throat.

"My Goddess, how do I turn this alarm off?", she muttered with a frown on her face, as she faced up towards him. Her eyes still closed.

Jellal panicked when he noticed she was waking up. He began to shift his body from underneath her, so he could get off the bed, and as far away from her as possible.

Erza made the same sound of complaint, as Jellal finally managed to roll her off him. She lay lazily on the bed, eyes still closed, but a smile spread on her lips.

Jellal looked at her with disbelief, and only after he notice a stinging pain coming from the crook of his neck. He reached for the wound with his hand, and winced instantly at the contact.

"You bit me...", he murmured. Erza let out a sleepy moan, as she stretched her limbs, before rolling up to lay on all fours on the mattress, now fully facing him. There was a wide grin on her face, as she posed like a lioness preparing for a hunt.

He manage to endure her glare, that until she revealed the face of the monster from last night.

Darkness filled eyes, popping veins, sharp fangs, and bloody scarlet eyes.

Jellal sprinted out of the room in an adrenaline rush, but before he even reached the way out, he bumped into her.

Erza was standing right in front of him.

She was quick to grab his hands, intertwining their fingers, and push him back towards the bed. She forced him onto with back, pinning his hands like the night before, as she pierced her eyes into his.

"Don't you ever run away from me like that", she said a bit agitated, "Don't you know that when a prey runs away from its predator, it only excites it even more?", she said with a husky voice.

"Get away from me you monster!", he yelled as he struggled to break free from her grip, but as much as he trashed, she didn't move an inch.

"You're so meaaaaan", she said while with a pout on her face. "I was just thirsty" , she said now tracing his jaw with her lips. Her grip was strong and firm on him, even with all the adrenaline running wild through his veins, she didn't even seem to apply more force as he tried to get her off him.

His breathing was shallow soon after his battle, his muscles ached, and sweat covered his body. He finally gave up.

"You're done now?", she asked mockingly, as if his spirit wasn't crashed before. Humiliated, as he tried to catch his breath, "Yes...", he said sighing.

"Great! So, shall I pick up where I left yesterday?", she said as she gave a soft kiss to the open wound on his neck.

Maybe because he thought he was gonna die right there. Maybe because his heart was still broken. Or maybe because he was an emotional wreck. But as Erza continued to linger around his neck, delivering light kisses and nibbles here and there.

Tears filled his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling, not making a sound, holding his breath, afraid he might provoke her, or afraid he might just break. Her voice brought him back.

"Owww, don't cry! It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you", she said looking up to face him again. He didn't meet her eyes, not until she started brushing strand of hairs off his face, caressing him.

She had a compassionate expression, and maybe he'd gone mad already, but he dared to say, "I'm sorry. I...". Erza was caught off guard by his words, she swore the guy was scared to death of her, but she didn't pressured him. She let a few tears stream down his face, before brushing them off his face with her thumbs.

 _'_ _Breath..'_ , he thought to himself, _'You're crying in the arms of a monster, it can't get any worse than this...'_. He took a deep breath.

"My fiancée...cheated on me and left, and...", his voice cracked, "...I don't know why...".

He felt a strange pressure being relieved from his chest. He finally opened his eyes to meet hers. Soft chocolate brown eyes gazing back at him. His breathing slowed down and the tension that had accumulated in his body finally dissipated.

"There you go. Better now?", she asked with a warm smiled on her face. Jellal took one last deep breath before he nodded his head in response.

"Good. how about breakfast now?", she asked while playing with his hair.

"Sure", he answered. Instantly, Erza jerked his hair like the other night, and he found himself staring into the eyes of the monster again, while a hungry snarl escaped her throat.

His eyes widen in shock, and his heart thundered inside of his chest, as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

She broke her seriousness with a sudden laughter, as her features returned to normal.

"I'm kidding!", she said still humored.

"Fuck...", he muttered, closing his eyes in agony.

"Hey, your heart almost busted my eardrums!", she said defensively. Jellal looked at her with disbelief.

She laughed, "Oh, c'mon! Where's your sense of humor!". And with that he was stunned.

"Are you serious!?", he asked shocked, his arms raising a bit to right her grip again. She pinned them back down effortlessly, hell, she wasn't even looking at him! Her eyes were wondering.

"Maybe you're just hungry! ", she said breaking her thought line excitedly, "Being hungry also makes me reaaaally cranky", she said with a rough voice, as she leaned closer to his face with a growing grin.

 _'_ _This woman is a rollercoaster...'_ , he thought to himself, as Erza suddenly stood off him, and extended her hand to him. "Let's go!"

Jellal hesitated at first, but he decided he might as well please her, hoping she wouldn't kill him. Not right at way at least. So, he took her hand, and she helped him to his feet, to quickly make her way to the door.

"Em...Erza?", he asked.

"Yes?", she said turning around. He gulped. She made him feel so nervous. Just one look got him shaking. She was just so...unpredictable.

He could see her getting impatience, "E-Em...Y-You can...emm...wash y-your mouth...in...the bathroom...", he finally spat out after about a minute, looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

She frowned. His heart jumped.

"Oww, you don't like this color on me?", she asked a bit upset. He unfolded into a stuttering mess trying to explain himself, but she just started laughing.

"It's a joke!", she said humored, but then her tone dropped, "I know scarlet suits me perfectly", she said with a smirk on her face.

Her closeness paralyzed him, but she just said, "Thank you!", and headed to the bathroom.

His eyes followed her as she strolled past, and only then he noticed she was completely naked. He felt his jaw drop, and heat rushed to his cheeks, as he shamelessly stared at her swaying hips.

 _'_ _Goddess, it's even better than...'_ , the image of his ex-fiancée flash in his mind. He was quick to shake his head to rid the image out of his head. He then looked down to his own body, just to find that he was fully naked as well, and of course with an erection on the way. _'No wonder she's laughing at me all the time...'_.

He went into his closet to get himself a pair of pants, and once inside the grey fabric, he headed out to the kitchen.

He prepared the table, placing two coffee cups, two small rounded plates, and a knife and fork for each one. He hesitated a bit when he placed the knife meant for her, but he figured she didn't need a weapon to kill him, so he should save the mistake of offending her. He went to the fridge afterwards, pulling out the eggs carton as well as the milk cardboard.

The sound of bare footsteps coming from behind him caught his attention. He looked up from the bar, and spotted her making her way towards him.

His mouth fell slightly open at the sight of her. There was something just so sexy about how she wore her underwear with such confidence, and now with his white buttoned shirt laying casually over her shoulder, he was probably gonna have an erection for the rest of the day, or at least for the amount of time he will remain alive.

Erza smiled, pleased with his reaction, as she approached him. She firmly grasped his jaw, before planting a steamy open-mouth kiss on his lips. He remained unmoving, as her tongue explored his mouth freely. He felt compelled to remain still, as she completely dominated him. He felt ashamed to admit it, but he was actually enjoying it quite a lot. But once he began getting into the kiss himself, his mind came back to like a bucket of cold water to the face when his tongue came in contact with one of her sharp fangs.

His eyes flashed open and he pulled her away abruptly. "No! Stop doing that!". he yelled accusingly. Her red eyes turned to amused ones.

"Doing what?", she asked innocently as she took a step forward.

"That!", he said pointing a finger at her, as he took a step back. "You make me feel so...sinful...".

Her smile darkened.

"I'm a demon, baby. That's what we do", she said proudly.

His face turned pale, "A-A...d-d-demon…?", he stuttered astonished.

"Of course!", she said enthusiastically, "What else did you thought I was!?", as her laughter echoed.

Jellal panicked, and in a flash of stupidity, he sprinted towards his room, but before he could make it to the doorway, Erza tackled him down.

He didn't give up just there. He struggled out of her arms before she could seal her grip on him, and managed to slip off her body and swiftly crawl away from her. His heart started hammering in his chest as his back came in contact with the side of the sofa in the living room.

It was at that moment he knew, he was fucked up.

He was petrified, as he stared into her hungry red eyes.

She made his way to him, crawling slowly to his direction, taunting him.

A predator who had finally cornered its prey.

And was more than ready for a feast.

Jellal trembled as Erza made her way between his legs and over him. She stopped close to his face, and began playing with his hair, like she appeared to have a liking for now.

"Am I turning into a demon?", Jellal managed to draw the courage to ask. But Erza just responded with a small laugh, "It's a tad more complicated than that, dear", she said matter of factly, "don't worry".

Jellal breathed a sigh of relieve, much to Erza's amusement, "You'll remain just a defenseless human". Her words caught his attention, _'defenseless human...'_ , he repeated to himself. And then he realized the position he was in.

"trapped with a demon...", he concluded.

"Oh, I wouldn't say trapped", she said a bit offended, "I'd say being accompanied by a beautiful mistress", she concluded proudly.

"Please just kill me and get it over with", he said looking away from her.

"Woah there", she said quickly returning his sight back to her by holding his chin in place, "this is a pretty hopeless man I lay my eyes upon...How fortunate", she said now caressing his face.

"So, you're not leaving…?", he asked coldy.

She chuckled, "And leave a stack of fresh food to die out of misery, no way", she said seductively before giving a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're a monster!", he said looking away. But immediately he felt the air change.

"A monster", she started, her voice causing Jellal to look back at her, "would do this", she said now with an evil smile on her face.

She jerked his hair back, like she appeared to have a liking for as well, exposing his neck. A snare escaped her lips as she went down for his neck. Jellal tensed in response, his throat swallowing in reflex, and came in contact with Erza's fangs on the way. Her teeth remained lightly pinching his jugular, before they were replaced by her smooth lips.

She looked back up into his distress eyes, "See! I'm a good girl", she said happily connecting her lips with his again. Jellal strove against her lips, and managed to distance himself a little bit from the kiss.

"Good girl!?", he said with disbelief as his chest heaved, "That's what you always do!"

"Hmmm", Erza now wondered thoughtful, "You're right I am kind of a monster", she said smiling. She proceeded to rise to her feet, and extend her hand to him.

"C'mon, let's clean you up", but after her words there was no way he would take her hand again. "Playing hard to get, huh?", she said a bit annoyed, clearly done playing games. So, she went to grab one of his foot, and proceeded to drag him over to the bathroom.

Jellal thrashed and kicked, but to no avail. Erza let out her breath, tired, and threw jellal inside the bathroom afterwards, before disappearing from his sight.

Jellal quickly rose to his feet, closed the door and locked it from inside. Then, he quickly rushed to the bathroom's window beside the door. _'It's a seven story fall, this should do the deed'_ , he thought while looking out through the open window.

He leaned onto the window's frame, but before he could attempt to push himself forward, he felt a hand pulling him back with force by his pants' waistline.

He felt hard on his butt, and his back rested now on a side of the bathtub.

And there she was, towering over him with...a belt on her hands…

A smirk formed on her lips, as she began to hit lightly the belt on her palm, causing a slapping sound to resonate in the room.

He gulped, his eyes turning to look at the door's lock. The doorknob was still downwards, broken. _'She just broke it open...effortlessly...'_ , he thought, then his sight turned back towards the leather object on her hands, _'I'm so getting fucked now'. Her voice brought him back_.

"So, we can do this the hard way, or…", she said slapping the belt on her palm again, a wicked smile on her face. He stared at her as she got closer.

"Your hands", she ordered.

Jellal kept staring at her, and notice she was getting impatient. But his thought ran, should he fight her? He's probably just pissing her off by resisting, but just being her piece of meat to play with didn't seem very appealing either.

"Now", she said through her teeth.

Jellal sighed defeated, and extended his arms towards her.

Erza secured the belt tightly around his wrists, he winced a bit, but she sooth him with a soft caress to his face, "Good boy", she said with a smile on her face. She then squatted in front of him, and stripped him off his pants and underwear in one swift motion.

Jellal's face turned red when Erza smirked once she met his erection.

"In the tub", she ordered as she got to her feet.

He complied, ashamed and exposed.

Once he was inside, Erza turned the faucet on, startling Jellal at first with the sudden cold splats of water. But the water soon came to be of a pleasant warm temperature, as it gradually filled the tub.

Jellal stayed on the center, his hands and feet close to him as he stared at the running water. He did his best not to look, when from the corner of his eye, he caught Erza undressing and making her way behind him.

He could feel her getting into the tub, embracing him with her arms and legs, and resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed, relaxing her full body onto him, but Jellal remained tense in response.

They stayed that way for a while, until Jellal finally gave in and relaxed into the embrace. And to his surprise it felt incredibly nice, warm, even loving, he dared to picture. He extended his limbs, and rested his back comfortably on her soft mounds, his eyes closed, as the water cover his body now up to his neck. His head now resting on her shoulder.

Even she felt something different, something warm from that moment. She was lost in thought, her hands now caressing his strong muscles in unconscious patterns.

"This is nice", Jellal dared to say, opening his eyes after a prolonged silence.

"You like this?", she asked looking down to meet his eyes with a smile.

 _'_ _How can this be the eyes of a demon…?'_ , he wondered to himself. But suddenly, her smile turned into a smirk, as her hand had made its way downwards, and started rubbing him slowly.

His eyes rolled behind his head, as a moan escaped his lips, and his cheeks tinted pink.

"How about this?", she whispered in his ear, while Jellal moan again, and began to move along her hand. Erza continued her administrations, and discreetly started to sneak light kisses on the side of Jellal's neck. He was so involved in pleasure he hadn't considered the fact that her lips lingered dangerously along his skin.

Until she sank her teeth on him.

She bit down hard, blood pouring out of the newly open wound, staining the clear water red, scarlet.

Jellal screamed and shoved, but she held him still with an arm around him, securing him to his body, while her other hand covered his mouth, muffling his pleads.

After a quick moment, she broke apart. breathing heavily, as she started laughing.

Jellal fought his way out of her grip, somehow managing to get her off. As soon as he did, he stumbled out of the tub, and sprinted out of the bathroom butt-naked. Much to his misery, during his panicked run away, he slipped and tripped, landing face first on the mattress.

"I'm sorryyyy", he heard Erza's voice in the distance. His heart began to race again, but he was in a really awkward position, and couldn't use his hands to get up.

Erza came upon his predicament, and was quick to hold his waist and throw him onto the bed in one swift movement, Jellal was shaking and struggling, as she hovered on top of him, trying to calm him down with an apologetic smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry!", she repeated, she attempted to get a hold of his limbs, "You're just so hot, all I want to do is kiss you...and eat you". she said in a low voice, as she took control of his arms and finally looked into his eyes.

"You're saying it's my fault!?", he screamed bewildered, as he tried to catch his breath.

"I mean, not your fault, but can you blame me?", she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're crazy!", he yelled, trying to fight her once again.

"I like you", she said lightly tapping his nose with her finger.

"I don't!", he responded, and shooked his head to get her finger off him.

"Okay, let me make it up to you", she said and proceeded push him inside her. Jellal moaned at the contact, but managed to let out in a muffled voice, "No!".

She continued to force moans out of his throat, as she herself was having trouble staying quiet. He shut his eyes closed, breathing erratically.

Erza indeed felt a little bit sorry for hurting him, but she could feel herself losing control. Her features changed a couple of time, from those of a human, to those of a demon, as she fought her instincts. But she lost the fight when Jellal moaned her name in pleasure.

Her hands fell on the mattress for support, breathing heavily, but she was the demon now, and had made up her mind.

She looked at him one last time. His features softened, and his muscles were relaxed. But suddenly his heart rate spiked, and his eyes flashed open, his muscles tensed up at the familiar pain that invaded him.

Erza's teeth on her neck once again, biting down hard. But to his dismay, he found himself unable to fight anymore.

He was exhausted, and well tied up, as a thick fog started clouding his mind.

His eyesight fading slowly, the image of her scarlet red hair being the last thing his brain registered before drifting away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jellal felt like a thunder had struck him when his consciousness came back, his eyes flew open.

There she was once again, laying peacefully on his chest. And once again, his eyes met her long scarlet tresses first thing in the morning.

His heart started hammering in his chest, much to his demise, and beat even harder when she started shifting, waking up.

Jellal made his best to stay calm, as he stared at the ceiling.

"My Goddess, is it gonna be like this every morning?", she asked in a sleepy, childish voice, as she turned up to look at him, her chin resting on the center of his chest, right over his heart.

"You didn't sleep?", she asked surprised, but he avoided her eyes, "You should've told me! I could've gone on all night", she said with a husky voice. Jellal blushed involuntarily, but kept his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Look at me", she said, propping herself on her elbows to look at his eyes. He didn't met her eyes still, but from the lower part of his eyes he could see her.

Her eyes were brown and warm, looking at him lovingly while she brushed strands of hair off his face, caressed him, and ran her thumb softly over the mark across his face.

"You're so beautiful"

Jellal finally met her eyes, looking at her with surprise. But when he did, he was completely stunned. She was looking at him with such devotion, and he might be crazy, but...was there a hint of...love...in her eyes...?

 _'_ _No way...'_ , he thought. He blamed the blood loss immediately, but Erza's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her confused.

"I said, are you hungry?", Jellal took a moment to process her words, and after not responding for a whole minute, he nodded his head 'no' rapidly.

Erza narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, and lightly placed her hand over his stomach. He tensed instantly, and he could feel Erza's fingers softly tracing random patterns now over his abdomen.

"Are you sure?", she asked raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I can feel your stomach trembling, almost mumbling, 'I'm hungry'", she whispered very close to his lips, and never tearing her eyes off him.

Jellal could feel his heart beating a little faster, as Erza somehow got closer without touching his lips yet.

"Are you hungry?", she repeated, "Yes...", he managed to squeak through his lips.

Erza smiled mischievously, and Jellal prepared for the worse. But, to his surprise, she jumped out of bed and walk straight out of the room.

Jellal remained silent for a while, looking up at his restrains. She had tied his already tied hands to the bed's headboard, but she didn't stop there. She also made sure to tie his ankles to each bedpost, 'just in case', he guessed.

His mind wondered for some more time, before Erza came back into the room.

She had a tray of food on her hands. A bunch of pancakes with honey, a glass of orange juice, and a red apple.

Jellal eyed her curiously, _'This monster is bringing breakfast in bed to me?'_. A warm feeling spread inside his chest, like when he was in the bathtub with Erza. That split second when he felt something weird, something...different.

The sound of the tray being placed on the nightstand brought him back.

Erza took hold of the plate filled with pancakes, and proceeded to hop back into bed with him. She made her way at home sitting on his lap, and straddling him comfortably with her long legs extended in his direction.

He gulped at the sight, feeling a little nervous. _'Goddess bless she's has her underwear back on...'_ , he thought at the image in front of him. His white shirt was also back over her shoulders, creating great contrast with her wild, fierce, scarlet hair.

Erza lay the warm plate over his naked abdomen. He felt the heat being transferred to his skin, but not too hot to really bother him.

She proceeded to take out a fork and knife to cut the pancakes in triangles with a round base. But when she started cutting, Jellal felt a tingling from his lower back, all the way to the hairs on the back of his neck, as his imagination played with the image of her chopping things near his flesh.

The sweet, warm scent of bread caught his attention.

Erza had extended a bunch of pieces nailed on the fork towards him, practically resting them out of his mouth. Jellal just stared at her.

She sighed, "Are we gonna do this the hard way?", she said tiredly. But her humor swung immediately, a smile forming on her lips, "Or...", she starts with a way more mischievous tone, as her other hand made its way behind her.

Jellal moaned surprised by the sudden warmthness and pressure of her hand.

"You're gonna be hard while we do this?", she finished with a smirk on her face.

Jellal tried to move away, but beside the fact that his limbs were restrained, his body wasn't really all that eager to leave or even separate from a moment from her touch. And she knew this.

"C'mon Jellal, moan for me", Jellal made his best to muffle any sound coming from his throat, "Moan for me", she repeated. As much as he fought, the pressure on his chest was building up, and when her soft hand involved him over again. A loud moan escaped through his lips, but just so his mouth would be filled with a sweet, warm, piece of pancake.

His eyes flew open, and he remained still, quite surprised, But once he acknowledge the flavor, he realized, _'It tastes good. Great, in fact!'_.

He swallows, daring to look up at Erza, who waited expectantly.

"You want some more?", she asked when she saw the approval in his eyes. Jellal nodded eagerly, but his excitement was washed away by a sudden wave of pleasure in his lower region. An almost pained moan was forced out of him throat, when her hand hugged his groin gently like before.

He shooked his head 'no', muffling his voice with the pillow beside his head.

"Oh! You meant this", she said mischievously, as she nailed another bunch of triangular pieces of pancake in the fork. Jellal nodded, and in queue, Erza delivered the food right in his mouth.

Jellal chewed fast, as she fed him up until he swallowed the last bite. But as he did, a drop of honey slipped down from the corner of his mouth. Erza was quick to stop the drop from going further down, as she stopped it with her lips.

He remains still, while her tongue makes sure to leave no trace of honey on his flesh. And once she is done, she pulls back, to look at him in the eyes.

"Did you like it?", she asked eyeing him deeply.

"Yeah, I was so hungry", he responded relieved.

Erza started caressing his face, "I know that feeling", she said, as she now played with his hair. But he froze at her words and remained silent, out of words.

"Something to drink?", she asked hinting something, but Jellal failed to noticed.

"Please", he answered eagerly.

Erza extended her hand to reach for the glass without leaving the bed, and as she did, she unknowingly, or perhaps knowingly, fully exposed her generous cleavage for Jellal's entertainment.

"Nice view, huh?", she asked once she noticed his very indiscret sight. He was staring blankly, almost drooling, until he felt Erza back on his lap. He looked at her, a smirk on her face, obviously, and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Erza decided not to press any further, "Here", she said extending the glass up to his lips. She fetched him the liquid very slowly, with such care and caution, that not a single drop of juice was spilled.

Jellal drank down the entire glass, and finish with a refreshed, "Ah, thanks", he said satisfied.

Erza smiled, and went to place the glass back at the nightstand, just to get a hold of the red apple this time around.

"Want some?", she said raising an eyebrow. Jellal narrowed his eyes at her, his mind unconsciously connecting some dots, and coming to think about it, she did look like a demon with that red apple in her hand, he thought.

"I'll take bite", he tested, and Erza gave him a strange smile, before extending the apple to him. He opened his mouth, as she placed a side between his teeth. But as soon as she did, Erza's face turned.

"I'll do as well", she said, letting Jellal get a good look at her, before she went and sank down her fangs on his neck.

Jellal howled in pain, but the sound was muffled by the apple in his mouth, and as much as he tried to trash his way out, it was useless.

After a moment, she finally lets go of his flesh, breathing heavily. She didn't drink a lot, but she did made quite a mess. Blood stained the white sheets. Her face had little splats of blood as well, and her chin looked like a red waterfall.

Jellal had quite a nightmarish scene right before him, and Erza's bloody smile didn't sooth his heart at all.

"Ah!", she said seeming to remember he was practically gagged. She was quick to remove the apple from his mouth. "They always fall", she said amused, as she took a bite of the fruit herself.

"You're the Devil!", he spat accusingly, Erza was taken aback, but her lips soon smirked.

"Oh boy, I'm an angel compared to that beast", Jellal looked at her with confusion, but she seemed rather pissed off.

She dropped the apple somewhere, and proceeded to slam her hands on his naked chest , a naughty look on her face. "But I can try just like him, if you want me to", she said with that sexy, low tone, secretly, and much to his distress, turned him on. But it was quite a pickle situation to be turned on by, as her dark, scarlet eyes, practically told him he was gonna get his ass served.

He made his best to make some distance from her approaching fangs, but to no avail. A snarl escaped her throat, warning Jellal of her incoming attack, giving him time to make a prayer probably.

He shut his eyes closed, already feeling her hot breath over his open wound.

Until an unexpected sound caught both their attention.

They both looked at the direction from where the sound came, it was the doorbell.

"You brought guests?", she asked, turning at him with a wide grin on her lips. Jellal stared at her short of words. But he wasn't his center of attention anymore, for now at least. She got off him, jumped off the bed, and headed out of his room, to rush her way to the frontdoor.

Erza opened the door with a demonic smile plastered on her face, just to meet a very surprised pair of sky blue eyes. "Friend of Jellal's?", Erza asked amused, but gave the woman no time to respond as she rushed onto her.

But, the woman rose her hand towards Erza's direction, her hand emitting a low glowing light that caused Erza to freeze in place, all with a stern look on her face.

Erza was confused on the other hand, but her confusion was replaced with fury and even disgust as she came to realize, "You're a witch", she barked.

"And you're a demon", the woman stated with equal disgust, "Where's Jellal?", the woman asked.

"I like breakfast in bed", Erza said with a smirk on her face.

The woman was not amused at all, a frown covered her face, and her hand began to shine much brighter.

Erza's cocky expression changed as a wave of pain washed over her.

It shoved her head like a tsunami, her hands running to cover her ears to ease the excruciating pain, but she just felt to her knees, unable to endure any longer. She swallowed her screams with pride, but her forehead lay flat on the floor.

"Hello?", Jellal's voice could be heard from another room.

The woman was quick to recognize his voice, and she rushed towards his room the moment after.

"Jellal!", she said as she barged into his room worriedly. But she froze when she met the image in front of her.

The room was a mess. Clothes laying over the floor, blood stains all over the white sheets of the bed, and Jellal naked and tied to the bed, and in between those same bloody sheets.

"Meredy!", he sighed in relief.

"Oh my Goddess! Jellal, what the fuck happened with you!?", she said rushing to aid him.

"The woman! Didn't you see her? She's a demon!", Jellal exclaimed, as Meredy freed him off his restrains.

"I know, I saw her", Meredy said, but Jellal was filled with confusion.

"You saw her? And she didn't attacked you?", he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but-", she was suddenly interrupted when Erza had ran into the room, and tackled her down. Erza made sure to pin her hands face down to the floor, so her palms wouldn't be facing her as she remained on top of Meredy.

"Erza! Let her go!", Jellal warned from behind her, but Erza just turned back to look at him with a smile on her face, "Darling, you forgot to mention you had a witch friend, are we gonna keep secrets now?".

But Jellal was even more confused now, but slowly made his way to aid his friend. "A witch? What are you talking about!? Just-", he interrupted himself to wrap his arms around Erza's waist from behind, and proceeded to pull her off and away from Meredy.

Erza thrashed angrily in Jellal's arms, and was quick to break free from him. She turned around and immediately gripped Jellal's throat with both of her hands. Jellal's hands flew to her wrists, in an attempt to relieve her hold. But it was impossible, she was pissed and snarling angrily right at his face.

Jellal started to have trouble to breathe, and Erza noticed this, a smile forming on her lips, as she followed him down to the floor. Her grip tighten, as her smile grew into a grin.

Pain filled his eyes, as he felt like his head was about to explode, due to the lack of oxygen. He tried one more time to pull her hands away, but he was weaker than before, he could never fight her and win. Never. He started to notice, as he began accepting his destiny.

That until her iron grip, slowly started fading.

Jellal met her eyes, they were back to their brownish shade, and her skin was back to its creamy color.

They stood stuck in that moment, and Jellal had never seen such humanity, such soul, in the the way she looked at him during those seconds.

But it all ended, like a beautiful crystal being shattered to pieces, when her expression twisted in pain, and she fell to the floor. Her hands ran to cover her ears, her eyes shut close, and a pitched scream fought its way out of her clenched teeth.

Jellal looked at Meredy with confusion. She held a stern expression, her palm stood firmly facing Erza, who found herself now laying on the floor, in excruciating pain.

"What are you doing to her?", Jellal asked puzzled.

"Like she said, I am a witch. I was blessed to be a warrior of the Goddess, and these light powers came along with the job", she explained, as Erza's voice rose louder.

"Are you hurting her?", he asked a bit concerned.

"I'm just controlling it", Meredy responded.

"It?", he asked confused once again.

"Yes, idiot, it. It's a fucking demon, not the love of your life", she snapped with a little disgust, as another scream escaped Erza's throat.

"Hey, I think she's calm now", Jellal said said getting up to his feet, "You can stop now".

"What the fuck are you talking about!?", Meredy reported in disbelieve. But it pained him deeply to see her that way.

"I think i saw something, please, just stop now", Jellal repeated now placing his hand over hers. "Put your hand down, it will be okay", he reassured.

"This is it's doing Jellal! It's getting inside of your head", Meredy said defensively.

"She won't. Just-", he tried to explain, but decided to push her hand down, so she could see it herself.

Erza's body stopped shaking, and she now remained still on the floor.

Jellal made his way cautiously towards her, testing her step by step, until he was kneeling on the floor, right beside her. Meredy watched him in shock.

"Erza?", he asked in a low voice, to avoid disturbing her.

Erza looked up slowly, her eyes the brownish shade that captivated him so much before. Even Meredy was slightly taken aback by the look on Erza's eyes.

They appeared to be made of glass, fragile, vulnerable, human.

Jellal dared to get even closer, bit by bit, until he was practically offer his hand to her.

Erza looked at his hand, her arms were wrapped around herself, yet, she slowly reached for his hand. Jellal smiled warmly at the sensitive response. But suddenly, Erza pulled his arm into her, her features were changed and ready to rip his throat open.

She was quick to nibble at his neck, but Meredy reacted just as fast to make her stop soon after. Erza swallowed her scream, but Meredy applied just enough force to finally knock her out.

Erza lay down unconscious on the floor now. Jellal was still pretty shaken from the jump-scare, his breathing was steading, as he distanced himself from her.

"Idiot", Meredy spat, "It's a demon! You don't befriend demons!", she said as if Jellal was retarded, "They will stab you in the back, and probably feed off you afterwards".

"B-But, her eyes! Didn't you saw that? There was something in them...", Jellal wondered, but Meredy cut his wings soon enough. "It's what they do, Jellal", she said coldly, "They just want to make you fall".

"I guess you're right", Jellal sighed, still baffled. _'I just swear I saw...something'_ , he thought to himself, as he looked at Erza's body laying unconsciously on the floor.

"C'mon", Meredy's voice brought him back, "I'll help you clean up this mess".

Meredy helped Jellal to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor, and also to change the blood stained sheets. "How come you're even alive?", she asked a bit surprised, "This is a mess", she said a little grossed out.

"She only takes a bit, I guess", Jellal responded, after wondering himself how he was still alive. "She was probably storing your blood", Meredy suggested, "Drinking a little everyday, to have an unlimited stock of food".

"Well, she's been here for three nights now…", Jellal noticed a bit surprised himself, but Meredy smacked the back of his head with her palm, "Well yeah, you idiot! You invited her into your home, she can come and go whenever she pleases to".

"Oh my Goddess", Jellal sighed worriedly, but Meredy was quick to sooth him, "Don't worry. I'll warn the Master of Fairy Tail's church, he and his helpers can deal with it perfectly". Jellal nodded in understanding, but another question came up to his mind.

"And will they save her?", he asked looking down shyly, but Meredy just rose an eyebrow in response. "Save who?", she questioned. Jellal looked at her for a moment, before pointing across with his finger. "The woman, Erza", he said.

Meredy chuckled in response, "Believe me, Jellal", she started, and turned to look at Erza, "There is nothing to save in there".

They kept talking for some more time, Meredy explained how she got her powers, as well her part in Fairy Tail, the knights of the great Goddess, Mavis. Jellal was stunned by all those facts.

Demons, witches, magic, the Goddess!

After discussing some more, Meredy explained the plan to Jellal. She would go to Magnolia, and talk to the master of Fairy Tail's church, "He would know what to do", she reassured him. She also told him, the trip will take her at least a week, much to Jellal's shock.

"Don't worry", she said trying to calm him down, "We'll tie her up, until I come back. Then, we're gonna take her with us to Fairy Tail, and the Master will call judgement upon her to extinguish her, and voalá! Demon sent straight back to Hell".

Jellal stared at her dumbfoundedly, _'tie her up...extinguish...her'_.

"It will be just fine, don't worry", she said strangely excited. "But for now, just bring me something resistant to restrain her. I'll enchant the object to make sure she doesn't break out".

"Okay", Jellal answer before heading to his closet. But once he came back, Meredy almost choked when she saw what Jellal had in his hands.

Two pairs of leather cuffs.

"Do you use these very often?", Meredy asked a little bit grossed out, as she held the cuffs with the tip of her thumb and index finger to avoid touching the object a lot.

Jellal's face turned red, as he realized what his friend might be thinking of him right now. He tried to make an excuse up, but Meredy zipped his mouth, gave him the now enchanted cuffs, and headed out.

"But, really, it wasn't me who liked all these things. Like, being tied up, gagged, and whipped? It was her that liked it, I only-", she rose a hand signaling him to stop.

"I don't care about your fetishes, Jellal. Now, get that ass of yours to work, and make sure to secure that thing inside the closet before it wakes up, and has her dinner in bed as well ", Meredy said shoving him back inside his apartment and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks!", he yelled through the closed door, and soon after heard her low voice down the hallway. "No problem".

He headed back into his room, where Erza lay still knocked out on the floor. He walked very slowly, making sure not to step on any loose wooden plank, that could disturb the silence, and cause her to wake up. But, when he is finally by her side on the ground, he just stopped.

 _'_ _How can this be the face of a demon...'_ , he wondered fully captivated by the beauty resting before him. He wished he could look at her up close like this, but with her chocolate brown eyes opened, so he could look into them, in hopes of finding whatever he thought he saw in them before.

Jellal brushed these thoughts out of his head, as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He got her in his arms, and carried her into the closet. Taking one more closer look at her soft features, before setting her on the floor.

He rested her back on the vertical, flat line of drawers. And he extended her long legs across the floor. Her smooth skin distracting his hands for a second, before he quickly took a hold of each of her wrists and tied them, with the help of the leather cuffs, to the metal bars on each side of his closet.

He was just finishing to tie her left wrist, when he hear a low groan coming from beside him. He quickly secured the straps, as he felt her body shifting, and pulled back to face her fully.

She was awake now for sure, but her eyes remained close, and her face twitched in discomfort, as she couldn't quite stretch her body as she pleased to.

Finally, she blinked her eyes open, disorientated at first. But, as soon as her eyes focused, she started looking around confused, and then, she noticed the situation she was in.

A smirk spread across her face as she looked first at her cuffed hands, and then back at Jellal, who waited to measure her reaction. "These smell like you...Do you use this very often?", she inquired in husky voice, narrowing her eyes at him.

Jellal's face turned as red as her hair now, "That's none of your business!", he responded, but his response helped him as much his shied away body, to uncover his appeal for leather.

"So, you're into kinky stuff?", she asked with that naughty smirk of hers. But, Jellal ignored her words and lowered to her level. "You're gonna stay here, until I figure out what am I gonna do with you", he said as serious as he could, with her intimidating glare mocking him.

"Oh! Are we roleplaying now? 'Cause I know what I wanna do with you ", she said straightening her back to get as close to him as her restrains allowed her to, still with that devilish smile on her face.

Jellal started stuttering, as he felt to his butt, and Erza inched closer to his face, "You can do a lot of things with me, after all...", she paused, laying back down 'defenseless' on the floor, "I'm all tied up"', she sighed in fake distress.

After a moment of silence, she peered at him from the corner of her eyes, and was pleased to find him dumbfounded, with his eyes wide open and his jaw practically on the floor.

Her attention drifted back towards the cuffs, "Coming to think about it, you could've told me you own these leather cuffs. It would have been so much easier to tie you to the bed, and you probably would've enjoy it even more!",

"I didn't enjoyed it one bit!", he defended himself, but she responded, "Erza…!", mimicking the sound of his voice when he moaned her name.

Jellal couldn't possibly feel more humiliated, but to his misery, his body couldn't possibly be further aroused. The tightness was real. And just with that! With her filthy voice and dirty mouth!

"Just-You-...Stay", he managed to blurt out under her dominant, expectant eyes. And unable to stand one more second of them he said, "Goodnight", and headed out.

Yet, Erza was quick to stop him in his tracks, as she said, "Sleep tight", emphasising her tongue on the word 'tight'. He turned around, to see her wink at him knowingly, before Jellal finally managed to close the door behind him.

He sigh, resting the back of his head on the closed door, closing his eyes for a second.

He then groaned frustratedly, as that tightness in his pants' crotch was getting uncomfortable. But, for his honor, he tried his best to ignore it, and walked rigidly to the bed.

Jellal lay on the bed, very aware of his erection, a pout on his lips.

There was no way in Hell, he was gonna get rid of that tightness himself. _'Not a chance'_ , he thought to himself, _'she will know immediately if he did, and give her that satisfaction? No way!'_ , he continued arguing in his head, but he was also kind of weeping slightly at the impotent powerlessness he found himself in.

He finally decided to close his eyes, and try his best to sleep.

But, blue balls wasn't the only thing Erza was gonna give him that night. Oh no, she will make him suffer with so much more than just physical craving, mental torture was on menu as well, with a very vivid paranoia that had Jellal twisting and turning on the mattress all night.

 **Hey guys! I forgot to thank all of you for reading! This story is on the long run, seriously. I feel very inspired, and I actually have 8 more chapters written in paper already, and waiting to be typed in the computer.**

 **It takes me quite some time to type each chapter, so I encourage all of you, beloved readers, to leave a review and help me out by telling me if you liked the chapter/story or not. It really keeps motivation up, so I please ask and give my thanks to all of those who do give me feed back, and all those who don't, I give my thanks for reading the story anyways:)**

 **Thanks a lot and expect another chapter between tomorrow and saturday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sound of birds singing, and the sunrays bathing his face, woke him up in the morning. He blinked a couple of times.

It was Monday, so he had to go to work.

He groaned tiredly, but managed to draw enough force to get up.

He walked to the bathroom, and turned the water faucet on. He stared at the running water before cupping his hands to gather some water, and splashed it on his face. That rubbed a little bit of the tiredness away, but when he looked back up to the mirror in front of him, his heart painfully hit his sternum.

"Good morning", Erza said. He turned around, freaked the fuck out, to face her immediately, just to realize, she wasn't there.

He looked around, but there was no sign of her presence. He took a deep breath, and opted to shake the idea of her off his mind.

Little did he know, she wasn't planning on leaving his head, until she had figured out a way to free herself from the enchanted cuffs.

Jellal came out of the bathroom, a little shaken still, but he suddenly realized he had to go inside the closet for his clothes.

He could feel his heart starting to race again, but he walked with a confident expression, and stood in front of the door. He gulped, before placing his hand on the doorknob, but just as he did, her voice caused him to jump a little bit.

"Good morning", she said from inside.

Jellal ignored her, and quickly opened the door, but immediately froze in place at the sight of her.

She was just like he left her.

She was sitting on the floor, her legs slightly open and extended forward, her back resting on the wooden drawers behind her, and her arms pinned to either side of the closet hangers.

She had a smirk on her face, she could probably read his mind, and all the dirty things that flashed in it when he noticed the position she was in.

Yesterday was different. It was dark, and he was tired, and scared, but this morning seeing her in all her underweared glory, restrained and helpless, just brought an even bigger blush to his cheeks.

But also, he realized, these might be his turn to mock and torture her, like she did to him. So, he decided he might play by her rules now. So, he got a hold of some confidence and smirked just back at her.

He walked up to her, and started searching for his clothes without any regard for her and his crotch practically on her face.

"You're so funny", she said bitterly, but he just smiled."Sorry, I can't seem to reach my socks", he said as he got his crotch even closer to her face, almost mocking her.

He was starting to piss her off, really, the restraints were what was annoying her the most. Because she obviously wanted to fuck him anytime, but these chains were just getting to her.

So, she dared to nibble at his pants, but as soon as Jellal felt her hot breath, he pulled away with all his clothes in hand.

He got down at her level, and swung his finger right on her face, doing a motion as to tell her she did wrong. Her eye twitched at the provocation, and she threw a bite now at his mocking finger.

Jellal was quick to retrieve it, and smiled at her.

For some reason, he felt no fear of her now, even when she was glaring at him with her fierce and penetrating red eyes.

He felt so powerful, with so much control. He could pay her back for the torment she placed him through for the past three nights! All these thoughts filled his mind. _'Might as well have fun before Meredy takes her away'_ , he thought. He held her glare with a smile on his face for a while, his hand reached for her abdomen, his fingertips barely touching her skin, but her abdomen contracted at the contact.

Jellal rose an eyebrow, curious by her reaction to his feathery touch, wondering, _'Is she…?'_. He proceeded to curl his fingers slowly, her muscles shook lightly in reflex. _'She is!'_ , Jellal noticed.

Erza's cocky expression vanished completely, once Jellal had looked up to watch her now troubled expression.

He grinned like the Devil, as a rush of anxiety bursted inside her, the inevitable tingling sensation, like a thousand ant biting inside her flesh, rained upon her as Jellal began to tickle her.

And he was not holding back.

Erza started thrashing her body, "NONONONONO!", she screamed repeatedly, but Jellal was posses now, it was his turn for revenge.

"Oh you're ticklish, aren't you?", he mocked, while his fingers worked on her body.

Erza was sweating heavily now, she was panting, and holding back screams of agony, as Jellal's grin grew wider and wider.

"STOP! STOP, PLEASE! STOP!", she cried and begged, and finally Jellal stopped. His hand resting on her thigh now, a pleased smile on his face. He looked at Erza, who was fighting to catch her breath, her body still trembling.

 _'_ _She's a freaking ticklish demon_ ', Jellal chuckled in disbelief. _'Hmm...I wonder, what if...'_.

His hand twitched slightly, before slowly, very slowly, he traced his hand downward, now her thigh with his rough hand.

"Owww, you don't want to do that", she warned him through her gritted teeth, clearly not pleased by his previous actions, and clearly, not wanting his hands anywhere near her body now. He rose an eyebrow in response, but decided to keep testing the waters.

Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much, but he couldn't seem to stop himself either.

He started tracing slow circles, bigger and bigger, getting closer to her center, just to pull back away immediately. He watched her abdomen contract and her legs twitch in anticipation, until he finally stroked her.

She moaned much against her will. Her teeth remained clenched, but her eyes now irradiated anger.

He smiled satisfied, and continued his torturous administrations, caressing her through her underwear at a painfully slow pace.

Her body started grinding at his fingers in need of more friction, as she breathed heavily, hungrily.

But just before she could have her relief, he stopped.

"Sorry! I'm late for work. I have to go", he said with a fake apologetic expression, but Erza wasn't gonna take anymore of his bullshit.

"You swear you will get away with this", she said even amused, as with a quick motion, she folded her knees and closed her legs, trapping Jellal's arm between them.

He looked a bit troubled, but she wasn't stopping there. She then twisted her hips to the left, where Jellal rested his weight, which caused him to lose his balance and fall on his back. He fought his way back up, but before he could raise, Erza pressed the shin of her leg to his neck, and pressed down, while she pinned the arm she had trapped before to the ground, with her knee to his wrist.

Erza held him still, as she slowly choked him down. She wanted to punish him for even daring to think he could get away with tickling her like he did, and afterwards daring to teasing her like that. He was dead meat for her.

Jellal's scream was muffled by the pressure on his airway, as he thrashed his body until finally he was able to pull her off him with the help of his other hand.

He backed away quickly. She was really pissed, and he was a bit scared like before. So, he opted to gather his things from the floor, and leave the room as soon as possible without looking back.

After calming down he thought about his behavior, and was surprised he even had the balls to do what he just did. _'What the fuck is wrong with me!?'_. He thought about that for all day, and concluded that he was really ashamed of himself, but he couldn't deny that having so much power and control over her didn't felt pleasant either. She was quivering and moaning under his touch…

 _'_ _No! Stop!'_ , he thought to himself . He was very confused, and tired. So, in the evening, when he came back home, he had a quick dinner, showered, and went to bed early trying really hard not to think about her presence.

He closed his eyes, but her voice quickly disturbed him. "Good night", he heard her words coming from inside the closet.

He didn't answer, as he remembered his previous actions. He finally decided brushed her off his head, and rolled to his right side, giving his bare back to the closet's door.

It was about three in the morning, when Jellal woke up abruptly, with a severe thirst in his throat. This didn't happen to him very often, but he had no problem to get off the bed, slip his slippers on, and walk to the kitchen. He decided not to turn on the lights in fear of disturbing the environment and waking Erza up. She was tied, sure, but he now knows she's quite dangerous still. So, he resolved he wouldn't bother her anymore. He will wait until Meredy takes her, and deals with her, so he can go back to his miserable lonely life like before.

"Sounds appealing enough", he muttered to himself, as he reached inside the fridge for the orange juice carton. He found it. It was almost empty, just enough for a glass, Jellal guessed gladly. But just as he got up, his heart shrieked, severely startled. He began to stutter like crazy, as he tried to back away, but he was paralyzed by her red eyes.

"E-E-Erza-", he managed to spit out after an embarrassing long time.

"What are you doing up so late, darling?", she asked with concern, as she approached him.

Jellal managed to take steps back, but he was still very nervous, "I-I was t-thirsty, s-s-so I came f-for something to...drink...", he finished, realizing what his own words might bring to him. His back against the edge of table, as Erza kept moving closer, until she was standing right at his face.

"Oh, you're thirsty? 'Cause I'm so thirsty as well", she said inching towards him, but Jellal nodded his head 'no' hysterically. She got closer, and closer, with that wicked growing grin on her face.

She was practically over him, when suddenly Jellal felt the weight of the carton juice being taken from his hand.

Erza smiled, and took a sip of juice from the carton, "What?", she asked innocently at Jellal's puzzled expression, "I said I was thirsty".

Jellal's mouth had fell slightly open in disbelief at her weird behavior. But, she just wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

After looking at his eyes intently for a moment, she reached for his face, resting her hand on his jaw, her thumb lightly tracing his lower lip. "Open up", she said.

Jellal stayed still, not moving an inch, too afraid to piss her off.

She placed the edge of the carton in his lips, and slowly, very slowly, she tilted the carton, until she orange juice started flowing steadily into Jellal's mouth.

He was beyond stunned, but he relaxed slightly when the liquid ran safely down his dry throat. Erza helped him drink it all, until he finished with an 'ah' sound.

"Feels good when someone helps you to refresh your throat, doesn't it?", she said, as her hands went back to play with his hair.

Jellal remained unmoved for sometime, while Erza held that smile that kept a secret. He narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but Erza was quick to place a finger to his lips to interrupt him.

"It's okay, love", she started, but soon her features changed to that one of the monster inside his closet, "Just help me refresh my now", she said before snarling with a wide smile, and going for his throat.

Jellal woke up screaming this time, just to realize it was just a dream.

He tried to catch his breath, and relax, but just when he was about to do so, Erza's voice startled him once again.

"Bad dream, love?", she asked, but her voice hinted amusement.

The next day, he decided he will pressure Meredy to come over before, because Erza was getting in his head, all day, all night, and it made him really nervous to think what she will do it to him if she ever escaped.

He became so paranoid, that he started hallucinating her her image, her voice, and even her touch. All day, at work, in the car, even in his mind. She was there, lurking making him feel sinful.

It had been a long day, and he did call Meredy, but there was nothing she could do. She was almost at the church, "just a couple of towns away", she explained, but to go and come back at his place would take her some days as well.

Jellal tried to explain how crazy he was going, but Meredy told him, "it's what demons do! They mess with your head". That made sense, but didn't quite calmed his mind.

Meredy also warned him not to get close to her, especially with the passing days, as she will go mad in need of blood, and the chains could be broken if she was provoked enough. _'Provoke her was exactly the first thing I did...'_ , Jellal gulped, and hoped she wasn't still angry about what he did to her before.

He knew teasing her like that was wrong, but tickling her might have crossed the line, he concluded since she enjoyed, or at least her body enjoyed his touch on the other hand. But tickling her, she suffered with that. Hell, she was twisting and crying in agony! Begging him to stop!

It was so unusual of him to behave like that. He thought about apologizing, but also, he did it out of revenge! She started everything! Hell, she had him as her sex slave for three days! She deserved that. Goddess, she deserved even worse.

 _'_ _No! Ugh! What the fuck is wrong with my head!'_ , he thought angrily smacking his head. Ever since she was locked inside the closet, his behavior and morals started feeling very unsteady.

 _'_ _It's her! It's her doing!'_ , he fought in his head. _'I'm going to show her...I'm going to show her who is in charge'_ , he concluded coldly, as he arrived to his apartment in the evening.

He slammed the door shut before heading straight to the closet open the doors wide. The sunrays bathing Erza's eyes, as she closed her eyes, and retrieve her body close to her to stay away from the light.

"Oh my Goddess! Close the fucking door!", she snarled annoyed, but Jellal was just as annoyed or even more, so he just got down on her level, held her jaw firmly with his hand, and said "Quit it".

Erza opened her eyes slightly, looking at him through her lashes to avoid the sunlight. She smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said, as a smile escaped her lips.

"You fucking know what I'm talking about! Get out of my head!", he practically yelled at her face.

"Oh, that's not the way to speak to a lady, love", she said a tad bit offended.

"You are a fucking demon!", he replied carelessly.

"But I fuck like a lady", she said with a pout on her face.

Jellal gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip on her jaw, saying right at her face, "You don't. You just lie, and tempt, and take advantage of broken people. You're mean, selfish, and have absolutely no interest in others at hand".

Erza's face shifted into a glare.

His face inches away from hers.

"Careful, love. You are very close", she said through her gritted teeth.

Jellal smirked, "Oh, what? You want a bite? Are you thirsty?", he asked mockingly, "My friend is coming back to take your ass out of my head, and out of my life! So, please", he paused, as he took off his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt. "Try whatever you like, all yours", he concluded, even lifting his head up to expose his neck at her.

Erza chuckled after a moment, her face changed to that one of a demon. "You are quite confident", she admitted, and in one swift motion of her arms, she broke her restraints, and jumped right on top of Jellal, pinning him down to the floor. Jellal remained eye wide in astonishment, _'But Meredy said…!'_.

"Maybe too confident", Erza said while raising an eyebrow.

"How did you…!?", Jellal stuttered, but Erza ignored him.

"I didn't know you had such a strong wish for death. I could've spared you all the pleasure", she said while brushing strands of azure hair off his face.

"C'mon, just get it over with", he said looking away.

"My Goddess", Erza said, getting up to have a better look at him.

"You're so miserable. I even feel a little bad for you", she said before starting to deliver soft kisses on his cheeks. But Jellal wasn't going to take it.

"How can you feel bad!? You're a fucking demon!", Erza frowned at his words, and suddenly sat back on his crotch.

Jellal blew out the air in his lungs, as he felt her weight fell over his sensitive area. She didn't move, she just sat there, with her head resting on her hand, and pout on her face.

"I wasn't like this before", her tone like that of a child who had being punished by his parents. But this caught Jellal's attention. 'Before…?'.

"What do you mean?", he asked, still a bit short of air.

"Oh, what do you even care…", she said looking at the distance.

Jellal was stunned by her response. _'She definitely sounds like a woman…'_ , he thought, _'Hell, she even sounds...human...'_ , Jellal's eyes narrowed slightly.

Until it rained on him.

"You were a human before!?", he asked shocked.

She threw him a glare. "Of course I was, idiot", she spat irritated. "Where do you think demons come from?", she snapped at his ignorance.

She observed him, and he appeared sincerely clueless. So, she took a deep breath, now resting her back on Jellal's folded legs.

"Demons manifest depending on a human's last, or most sinful act", she said, but he was still not getting one bit of what she meant. She continued.

"So, since the last thing I did before being changed was fuck my ex-boyfriend all day and night for about a month, when I got turned, the result was a horny, demonic, bitch that you are provoking way too much!", she concluded with that kind of scary grin on her face, as she had balanced herself to be on top of him, and close to his face again.

More than scared, Jellal was quite surprised at her sudden burst of confession.

He tried to reply something, anything! But it was also confusing! _'Changed? Ex-boyfriend? What the fuck?'_ , he found himself thinking.

She waited very impatiently for some sort of response, but he just stared dumbfounded at her.

She finally decided to relaxed, a smirk formed on her lips. Of course he didn't understand one bit, but Erza was going to make sure he got her next message clear and straight.

"Don't worry too much about it", she began saying, yet again playing with his hair. "That's a story for another dream", she said.

"Dream?", he repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeaaaah", she said sweetly, before grabbing a handful of his hair pulling is roughly towards her, so he was looking directly into her scarlet. red eyes.

Her face changed.

"Now, get me off these cuffs, 'cause if I do it myself…", a wicked grin formed in her lips, followed suit by a low malevolent laughter.

Jellal woke up the second after, breathing heavily, cold sweat covering his skin.

 _'_ _This woman, seriously…'_ , he thought to himself, as he rubbed his eyes to brush the sleepiness, and the image of her, off. He then grabbed some clean clothes he was smart enough to take the other day, before he headed out for work.

While certain restrained, scarlet haired demon closed her eyes, with a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter! I find myself very inspired, and I want very badly to finish this story, although I can reassure you all, its a long way from thatXD**

 **I might be able to upload a chapter every 2 days, or maybe eveyday:D**

 **So please leave me some encouragment, so I keep motivated and review me please. It really helps, and it feels really amazing, so if you dont mind, I would really appreciate it:)**

 **Enjoy very much, and either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, expect next chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

Jellal was trying really hard not to lose his mind. 'A human turned into a demon? Ex-boyfriend? Changed? What!?', he thought to himself all day.

'So, is she human? No, she's a demon...but she does feel rather human…', he thought, feeling a slight heat spread on his cheeks at the memory of her previous actions on his body. He shook his head, and stared at the distance, focusing back on the road ahead. But his mind could only ignore his running thoughts for a moment.

'Ex-boyfriend...I wonder what went wrong…?', he chuckled, 'Well, she sure is a big bite to take. Headstrong, impatient, intimidating…', but a small smile escaped his lips in amusement. 'But, sometimes, she's such a...woman. It's even hard to believe she's a bloodsucking, sexdriven, demon'.

He laughed, feeling mad already, 'I better call Meredy'.

He swore Meredy would've killed him, if she had been with him, when she told him, what happened in the past couple of nights. She was furious, and had told him, he had to ignore her completely.

"Don't think about her, Don't look at her. Don't fucking touch her. And for the love of the Goddess, don't you dare feed her", she yelled lastly over the phone.

Jellal pouted, but agreed.

Not that he wanted to do any of those things, but because Meredy also said she wouldn't be back until next week!

He would probably either kill himself, or more likely, free her so she has it her way with him, hopefully before ending his misery

'Having it her way with me…', he thought, soon feeling the heat coming back to his face.

Images of her naked body towering over his, dominating him, pleasing him, flooded his mind.

It was just, the way she hunted him down like a pray.

How she makes sure he knows she's up for him.

Every lustful glare.

Every naughty smile.

Even those demonic red eyes, as fierce as the color of her hair, and her sharp wicked grin.

His face was full on flushed now, and covered by a layer of sweat. His black v-neck shirt slightly sticking to his flesh, and he also felt a sudden tightness in the crotch of his jeans…

'Yep, you're fucked up', he thought to himself, as he walked out of his car, and into his apartment. 'What would she do to me, if I release her…?', he thought, but soon shook his head, 'Goddess, I am going crazy...', but he suddenly remembered her words.

'Get me out of here, 'cause if I do it myself…', her words resounded in his head.

'Can she really do it? Free herself? Meredy said she couldn't...but what if she does! Maybe if I free her I can get to negotiate something...'.

He chuckled, 'Now I want to negotiate with a demon', he shook his head, as he shifted his legs uncomfortably.

Between his fucked up mind, and his arousal for her, he will definitely free her, in hopes she fucks him before she kills him.

"Fair enough", he sighed resolved, as he made his way to the closet doors.

He held the doorknob for a moment, staring at the closed doors. His heart picking up speed, as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

His heart raced even faster once he met her red, scarlet eyes.

Not out of fear, but out of wanting.

He could see the hunger in her eyes. Not only blood craving, but also sex famined.

He almost threw himself at her, holding her face, and crashing his lips onto her.

She kissed him back with even more fervor, even when she found herself tied up, she fought for dominance, and was clearly on the upper hand.

He broke the kiss to look into her eyes, before getting to his feet, and frantically proceeded to untie the leather cuffs.

He finally managed to undo them, and once they came off, the second after, Erza was practically over him. She had her lips over his again, running her hands all over his body, just as he did.

Erza started pushing him back towards the bed. Jellal followed her lead, until his back felt softly onto the mattress.

She was quick to discard his shirt, and get rid his belt as well. And she gave him one last kiss, before going down to focus in the lower half of his body.

Jellal looked down, as she stripped him off his pants and underwear in one swift motion. But he was quick to gather her stunning scarlet red tresses in his fist to help her out, once he noticed what she intended to do.

She threw him a seductive gaze, before firmly grasping his member, and engulfed him with her mouth soon after.

He moaned loudly, his eyes rolling behind his head.

His moans became gradually louder, as much as he tried to suppress them.

Hell, he felt so humiliated, when he felt her smirk on his flesh, as his muffled moans turned into her name, pronouncing her over, and over, and over.

Each time with more desperation. Each time with more wanting.

Until suddenly his eyes flashed open, just to be met by a pair of bloody, red, scarlet eyes, mere inches away from his face.

He was petrified by her penetrating glare, and her sharp grin came out in response. But her features soon softened, turning humane once again, as she sat back down on his lap to have a better look at him.

Jellal noticed his arms were trapped to his sides by her legs, which straddle him. Then he noticed.

'It was a dream…!', he realized. 'Don't tell me I freed her in my sleep...fuck! No, it can't be'.

He managed to grab some courage, "H-How did you...free y-yourself…?", he finally managed to stutter out.

"Oh, I just heard you moaning my name, so I came to see what was going on", she said sounding concerned, yet a smile escaped her lips.

Jellal remained silent, blinking nervously as she stared him down, waiting for a response. "What?", she asked, laughing a bit, but suddenly, her expression changed, as if she just realized something.

"You were having a wet dream about me", she said, a growing smirk on her face.

His face turned as red as her hair. Her smile widening even further. She soon went down to his neck, planting a soft kiss right over his jugular.

He held his breath, his heart hammering on his chest, at the feeling of her moist lips over his skin.

"Aww, but don't be shy!", she said now that she was looking back into his eyes. "You know you can tell me all about it", she said in a low, husky voice, as she began playing with his hair.

Jellal's lips were sealed, he was tense, and could only look into her eyes. She looked back at him, waiting for a response once again, but at the lack of one, she just kept caressing his face, and then proceeded to run her lips over his cheek, along his jaw, and down his neck.

"Tell me, Jellal", she whispered close to his ear.

He gulped audibly, "I-I-", he started, but her presence on his neck, was making him really nervous. He had trouble speaking, but once he feels Erza's fangs lightly grazing his flesh, he finally manages to blurt out.

"I-I was tired f-from work, a-and I-I had been thinking about y-y-you a-all day", Erza rewarded him with a couple of kisses down his neck, to his collarbone and chest.

"Mmmm", she moaned satisfied by his participation, "Really? And what happened next?", she asked in amusement. Her right hand sliding down slowly through his skin, lightly gripping his muscles every now and then.

"W-Well, I w-went t-t-to the closet, and...", he trailed off, when her hand now roamed over his lower abdomen. His muscles contracting involuntarily at her very feathery touch.

"And…?", she asked expectantly, pausing her touch to look back at him, and very lightly now grazing the skin just over his underwear waistband.

Jellal tried to swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, but she was driving him nuts! I was so hard to concentrate over her intimidating glare, let alone her sinful touch!

"I-I kissed y-you, a-and I...freed...you...", his mind now coming to the realization, "I freed you…", he repeated.

Erza smiled, "Yes, you did", she said while pulling his pants and underwear down in one motion. "And you seemed quite eager to", she said thoughtfully.

Jellal didn't respond for a while, but Erza's voice brought him back, "So what else happened in that dream of yours?", she said resting her jaw on her hand, as if she was waiting for further instructions to proceed. "I wouldn't want to do anything you don't dream about me doing to you", she said with that low, rough voice of her.

His face just turned red in reflex, but he was trying very hard to recall when he released her? Hell, when did he went to sleep...?

But now she caught her attention for sure, when she nibble at his lower stomach.

"W-Well, w-we kissed and g-got in t-he bed, and then y-you-", his already incoherent speech, was completely halted, when she guess what happened next, and complied.

He gripped the sheets, his breathing loud and unsteady.

"Goddess…Erza...", Jellal sighed, his hips lifting slightly, as Erza did her thing.

"I wouldn't use that word to describe me", she said humored in between kisses. But Jellal could just moan at this point, and she was clearly enjoying what she was doing to him. "But it was a good thing I was around, huh?" she asked before started moving her mouth up and down in a slow delicious rhythm.

"Yeah…", Jellal managed to moan out. 'Good thing I freed her…', he said, smiling internally to himself. 'And here Meredy thought she would try to kill me…'.

She kept her slow seductive pace, each time taking more and more of him into her mouth, and it wasn't long before Jellal released a deep moan and came.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before climbing her way up to meet Jellal, who was panting, trying to catch his breath.

He hurriedly helped her up, and reached for her face as he pulled her in for a very thankful and passionate kiss.

Erza smiled into the kiss, and after a long moment they splitted in need of air, but Jellal still held her close, and dared to say still out of breath, "That was amazing".

Erza smiled, as she brushed off his hair from his face "Aww, did you liked that?".

"I loved it!", he said, strangely not a bit ashamed.

"I'm glad", she said with a sweet smile, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Jellal's tongue brushed one of her fangs lightly, which caused her to moan into the kiss, as she pulled away. His eyes remained closed, to involved in the kiss, in the pleasure.

But soon he realized, 'fangs…?'.

He opened his eyes, just to be greeted yet again, by her bloody eyes, her changed features, and her fear inducing demonic grin.

"This is gonna hurt like hell", she confessed impotently, but gave Jellal no chance to react whatsoever, as she bit hard into his flesh. Much harder than ever before, as if she was trying to rip his throat open.

Jellal screamed at the top of his lungs in pain, but his screamed was soon muffled by Erza´s hand who covered it immediately.

He trashed, but it was useless. His strength was being drained away. His muscles felt weak, and soon his vision started to blur out.

That all too familiar sensation, the light escaping for his eyes, or would it be the dark…? He managed to questioned himself, before his eyes shut down, and he blacked out.

 **Spoilers maybe...**

 **So next chapter you will meet a very different Erza, and if you wanna know that as soon as possible...leave me a review and I'll upload it as soon as I can;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huh...didn't noticed I wrote this much...XD**

 **Enjoy and review pleeeease this is 4500 words long...I think I deserve itXD**

 **Chapter 6**

'Where am I..?', he thought.

He tried to move, but his muscles felt numb, heavy, as if they were still asleep. 'Just breathe', he said to himself, but when he tried to do so, his heart felt as if someone had squish it painfully. He took instead short breaths, to avoid that feeling, and soon after work on his eyes.

He did the motion as to open them, but they remained closed. He tried again, but it was as if someone was pulling his eyelids closed.

Finally, slowly, very slowly, he managed to open his eyes, with a groan of pain and tiredness, and just to regret it the second after. 'Not again...No...', he thought in panic as his eyes met those fierce, scarlet tresses.

Deep scarlet red.

Erza was laying sound asleep over him.

He panicked remembering last night, and started to move so he could get her off him, and with whatever force he found, he pushed her off him, but apparently that was all the strength he had left, because when he proceeded to run for his life, he fell face first onto the floor.

Erza groaned from being woken up, "Ughhh, are we doing this again?", she said, as she rubbed her eyes, but maintained them closed.

Jellal, on the other side, fought his way out of bed to try and put as much distance between Erza and himself, but he failed miserably to make an effective escape, as he felt straight to the floor.

He was feeling weak, and his chest started hurting, he probably hasn't been so aware of the sound of his beating heart in his entire life.

He heard Erza waking up and moving in the bed, probably looking for him.

His breathing became harsh, and in deep chunks as he tried to crawl away slowly. Unfortunately for him, he was way too slow at this moment, even slower than an average human, to which Erza has no problem catching up to.

He felt so weak, on his knees, and relying on his hands for support. The sight of her feet in front of him, made his soul shatter in tears..

She lowered to his level, "Look at me", she said, but Jellal's eyes remained glued to the floor, feeling vulnerable under her glare.

"Look at me", she replied more impatiently, but still received no response from him.

She sighed, and took hold of her face, gently, yet firmly holding his chin between her thumb and index finger. He avoided her eyes, and struggled to look away, but she just pulled him back to her, and held him firmly again.

"Look at me", she repeated once again.

Jellal finally did as she said, and looked into her eyes.

"I could be so mean to you right now", she said while playing with his hair. His eyes pleaded her not to, but she tried to sooth him with a sweet kiss on his lips. Soft, tender. Jellal refused at first, but in his current state, he didn't have much of a choice.

She broke the kiss, and stared into his eyes.

He was in so much pain, and out of nowhere, she felt a strangely pleasant sensation spread in her chest.

It was something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

It was like a sparkle, a sparkle waiting to light a fire.

She was completely frozen in place. His eyes were crystalline and trembled, his lips quivered, and his body flinched involuntarily every now and then.

'I hurt him…', she thought, 'I really hurt him...'.

Her hand drifted to the back of his neck, and she wrapped her other arm around his chest, pulling him close, embracing him.

His weight coming full unto her, as his eyes widened in shock. He desperately tried to free himself, but his muscles ached and didn't respond to his command.

But her next words shocked him even more, while she kept comforting him, caressing him.

"I'm sorry", she said.

His jaw even fell slightly open, as could almost feel her sincerity through her warm touch.

She then started playing with her hair, like she always did, and repeated, "I truly am...".

Her words stuck him, the slightest tension in his muscles dissipated.

She pulled away to meet his eyes again, "C'mon", she said giving him an almost angelic smile.

So warm, and caring.

Jellal even wondered if she was faking it, she was a demon after all.

Hell, can demons even feel guilt, or remorse?

But something inside him just said it was real, and as skeptical as he was, he truly believed his gut was right.

Erza led him back up onto the bed, helping him to sit on the edge of the mattress.

She was quick to place the covers around his back to cover his body, after she noticed he was shivering. His body wasn't distributing the heat properly due to the immense blood loss, his hands and feet were gelid.

"I'll bring you something to eat", she said with a small smile, before walking out of the room.

Jellal was truly mesmerized by her behavior, 'She's like a completely different person!', he thought.

He stayed there, looking at the floor for sometime. 'Should I try to run away…?', he wondered. He tried to move, but his muscles felt numb, and he could hardly feel his fingertips. His eyelids felt heavy once again, and his vision blurred every now and then.

In fact, his head started falling forward, as he began to drift off, when Erza's voice alterted him.

"No!", she said worriedly, as she made her way to him, and catched him soon enough. His head resting on her soft mounds. "Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes", she almost sang to him, as he blinked his eyes back open.

After a moment of caressing him, she finally rose his head carefully with her hands, squishing his cheeks so they would pucker, before lightly connecting her lips with his.

Jellal's eyes widen slightly, and he really tried to move away, but to no avail.

She broke the kiss, and looked deeply into his eyes, while her hand now caressed the side of his face.

There was something in her eyes, that Jellal had been trying to wrap his head around. 'They're so warm, and full of...compassion…?',

They remained stuck in the moment for a while, 'Can she be only a demon…?', his heart wondered.

His train of thoughts was halted once she spoke again, "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up, while we wait for the soup to be ready".

His eyebrows creased, 'Cleaned up…?'. He looked down, as she uncovered his body.

Dried blood covered to his skin from the left side of his neck, on his shoulder, down to his chest and abdomen. The sheets were stained for the most part as well.

He was surprised at the sight, he really lost a ton of blood, 'No wonder I feel so…bad'. His eyes looked up at Erza, but she had looked away once he began examining the scene. 'Ashamed…?', he guessed skeptical, but then his eyes narrowed,'Just what the Hell is her…?'.

He stared at her for a long moment in silence, until he finally said, "Can you give me a hand?". She looked back at him a little surprised, but smiled back when she saw his hand extended towards her, and a small smile on his lips.

"Of course!", she responded cheerfully as she helped him to stand off the bed.

As much as Jellal wanted to walk on his own, he felt way too weak and tired, so Erza wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support. He thought it might have been a funny sight. A big guy like him, being practically carried across the room effortlessly by a woman maybe a head smaller than him, and definitely several sizes thinner was well.

The walked into the bathroom together. Erza made sure to deposit Jellal safely in the tub, and start the warm water. "Be right back", she said before making her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jellal was left alone.

His eyes drifted towards the opened window, his mind going back to the last time Erza and himself were on the bathtub together.

He even chuckled upon remembering his bewilderment upon seeing her break the door open with a flick of her wrist. But he also remembered when she bathed him, and played him like a game, before biting him…

He shivered, but his memories stopped once he noticed her presence.

She sighed, as she made her way into the tub, the water already covering half of their bodies.

Jellal observed her features relax as her body came in contact with the warm water. A light smile forming on her lips as her eyes closed in pleasure. He was completely taken aback by her doings, as she relaxed further into the tub, and he looked at her from the other side. The only noise in the room being the sound of the running water filling the tub.

After a moment, Jellal was able to relax himself as well, until the sound of the water tab being closed caught his attention. The water was just below their necks he noticed.

The blood on his body started dissolving into the water, but not quite being washed away from his skin.

Erza seemed to notice this, and she proceeded the grab the soupe, and began rubbing it on her hands a couple of times to form the foam. She then inched closer, Jellal stiffened a little once she started tracing her soft hands over his smooth skin, washing away the remains of blood.

Before continuing, she opened the drainage, so the stain water would flow down the she opened the shower head, water pouring down their heads instantly, as they stood sitting in the bathtub.

Erza continued to run her hands over the rest of his body, her fingers gently gripping his muscles every now and then, as she made sure every square inch of his body was clean.

The water was quick to wash away the soupe, but she appeared to remember every single spot on his body she was yet to wash.

Jellal felt tense for the most part of her treatment, but Erza was too focused to ask him to relax, and even more careful when she started cleaning Jellal's wounded spot on his neck. He winced instantly at the burning sensation of the soupe in his raw flesh, and tilted his head in reflex to block her way.

Even Erza admitted to herself she went way too ham on him, as she examined the now blood clear wound. Her teeth had pierced, and opened the flesh deeply, probably leaving a scar, unlike the other times she had bitten him barely deeper than the surface of his skin.

Jellal looked at her soft features, she seemed truly sorry, he could see it in her eyes, as they looked up to him once she was done. "There, all done", she said. "Thanks". he muttered short of words, but not out of fear, but out of astonishment.

'She's so beautiful…', he came to realizes, his mouth even fell slightly open.

"Is it better now?", she asked concerned, as she caressed his face.

"Yeah...", he said completely lost in her eyes. 'I always thought she was hot, but right now she looks so...beautiful, like an angel...'. His mind went on and on, as Erza closed the water tab, and proceeded to help him out of the tub.

He did actually felt much better now, but he still felt very weak and tired.

She helped him into his bathrobe, and got him in bed.

Jellal noticed the blood stained sheets had been replaced with clean ones, as Erza tucked him in. He was shivering a little bit, so she made sure to cover him up to the neck, and gave his face one more caress, before exiting the room.

'Just, what the fuck...', he thought.

He doesn't even remember the last time he had been taken care off with this much...kindness...love...?

Not even his ex-fiancée had treated him anywhere near to what Erza was doing. Not even when he was sick, or tired. She never really did anything for him, now that he thought about it. Hell, he always felt she had some kind of a spell over him…

'So a demon shows me more love than my long time ex-finacée ever did...', he chuckled, 'Yep, my life is definitely fucked up'.

Erza's footsteps brought him back, "What are you laughing about?", she asked with a smile, as she placed a warm bowl of deliciously smelling chicken soup, and a glass of orange juice on the small nightstand beside the bed.

Jellal smiled to himself, "Nothing just...irony", he said looking at the ceiling. Erza rose an eyebrow in confusion, but decided not to dig too much into it.

She proceeded to climb on the bed beside him, sitting very close to him with her legs crossed and the bowl in between them.

Jellal looked curiously at her, "What is that?"

"Chicken soup", she answered, while helping him to sit up. He chuckled, "Chicken soup…? You did this?", he asked quite surprised, even amused.

"Of course!", she said proudly. "Here", she said gathering some soup in the spoon, and delivering it in Jellal's mouth.

He took it gladly, not giving much thought to it, but to his surprise, it actually was quite tasty.

Hell, it was amazing!

She smiled, pleased with his reaction, as he swallowed and said, "Goddess, it's so good...", he practically moaned, "But...how…?", he couldn't even bring himself to say it, but Hell, she was so bold might as well be as bold as her.

"Why do you know how to cook…?", he asked a bit carefully.

"Demon 101, right?", she started, chuckling herself, "I used to cook for my brothers", she explained. It appeared as if she wanted to say something else, but she just laughed a little, and shook her head.

He noticed she was keeping something to herself, but didn't press her, and just laughed with her. Although, he did decided to test the waters a bit further.

"So, now you eat food or just...blood?", he asked, trying to sound as normal as he could.

"Well, while I can eat food, only blood would quench my hunger", she said thoughtfully. "But that's because my body is technically...dead", she concluded, as she kept feeding him.

Jellal choked at her words.

"Dead?", he repeated, "But-", he started to ask confused, but Erza interrupted him with the last spoonful of soup.

"Don't worry too much about it", she said, turning around to place the bowl back on the small table, and proceeded to take a hold of the glass with orange juice.

"Here, have a drink".

Jellal looked at her suspiciously, as he drank the liquid, but she just winked at him.

He would've probably peed in his pants, but first off he wasn't wearing any, and second off , somehow he knew she was...joking.

It was a weird feeling, and something he should find no humor at all in, but somehow he did.

Just remembering that dream where she fetched him a drink made his face turn red.

She smirked at his reaction, 'Guess she's still naught', he thought.

The day passed by, and they continued to get to know each other, and spend time together.

Erza helped him to move around if he needed to, but for the most part of the day, they stayed in bed talking and laughing.

They slept in each other's arms, really tired even for Erza to do seducing thing.

The next day, their quality time just got better and better.

By the evening Jellal was feeling like new. So, he decided to ask Erza if she wanted to go to a special place he knew on the hills just outside the town.

Erza was quite surprised, and even asked to confirm. "You want to go out, to a recruited place, in the night, with a demon?", she asked challenging.

He had to admit she got him thinking for a moment."Oh, right. She's a demon…'. So, he laughed, and was quick to reply, "No, I want to go out, to a recruited place, in the night, with you", he said with a smile on his face.

And for the first time, in a very long time, just like that, Erza lost all her cool, and the slightest tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

There was no sassy reply ready to be served.

Jellal noticed her struggle, and really didn't want to press her, so he just held his hand to her, and said, "Let's go!".

Erza stared blankly at him for a second, dumbfounded, but soon enough a smile spread on her face as well, and she took his hand.

"Oh, before we leave", he started,"Here", he said, handing her a long dark grey coat, now that he noticed she was planning on going out in just her lacy black underwear.

She brushed him off saying, "Don't worry, I don't get cold so easily", but he insisted, "But, eeem...it might be a good idea to...you know…",he tried to explained by doing a motion as the cover some parts of the body.

But she just laughed, "Awww, you think I care if people stare at my body! You're so cute!", she said pinching his cheek.

He laughed a little, 'Of course she doesn't care'.

He started over, trying to explain is not very proper go around naked, but after some more uneffective excuses, Erza stared at him for a second, and then her eyes narrowed. "Ohhh...I see now..", she said suspiciously.

Jellal rose an eyebrow in confusion, but a naughty smile spread on her lips, "You don't want other people to see me, 'cause you will get jealous", she accused, and Jellal's face turned red.

"W-what!? No!", he tried to explain desperately, but Erza just shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's okay, Jelly", she started, and then place her hands gently on his face. "You can have me all for yourself", she said looking intensely into his eyes.

He remained paralyzed, with his jaw falling slightly open. 'How come being so bold, makes her so hot!'. He thought, but was brought right back to reality, when he felt Erza's finger lightly pushing his jaw back up to close his then took the coat off his hand, threw it over her shoulder in one motion, and walked outside swaying her hips.

Jellal remain static for about a minute after her actions, just to snap out of it, and sprinted right after her.

"So...", Jellal started, as they walked together on the sidewalk, "You don't have any more clothes?", he asked.

"Nope",she said simply.

"But, I mean, not that I've noticed, but...your clothes don't seem to...smell...bad…", he said very awkwardly.

She was a little weirded out, but Jellal was sure to make that little weirded out a full on uncomfortable situation, as he continued.

"Your body also...never seems to smell bad…", he said scratching the back of his head, just realizing how awkward he made the situation.

"Thanks", she answered, but soon brushed off the weirdness of the moment with a laugh, and an explanation afterwards. "I'm not sure why, but demons don't seem to release toxins through, well... any part of the body, I guess", she started, "So we don't get that dirty smell you talk about".

He seemed a bit confused, so she decided to explain how she thinks her body works in general, "Okay, remember I told you I was dead?", she asked.

"Yeah", he answered following her. "Well, demons need to consume blood, so this human body stays functional. But, we have to consume it regularly to maintain our strength, since the blood inside the body gets absorbed each time it's pumped around. So, the more time we spend without blood, the weaker we become", she explained calmly.

Jellal felt a bit confused, as if she was leaving some details out, but he didn't pressure her at all, he just said, "Ohh, I see", and after a short paused, "...and can you starve to death", he asked cautiously.

"Not exactly to death, but without blood we become inmovil, like stone statues.

"Ohh so...you're immortal?", he asked, trying not to sound too amazed.

"I guess you could say so", she answered simply, as if she just came to the realization as well.

"And, if I may know...how old are you?", he asked, as a blush run up to his cheeks.

Erza rose an eyebrow at him, challengingly, but soon answered, "Nineteen".

"Nineteen!?", he blurted out, "Oh my Goddess…".

"Why? How old are you?". she asked, very curious now.

"Twenty six", he answered feeling a little pale.

"Oh…", she started, her face even slightly flushed, but she just brushed it off saying, "Guess, I'm into older guys then", she said, as a smirk formed on her lips.

"And", he started after a long pause, as they kept walking, each one with their hands in their pockets. "How does immortality suits you?", as asked, turning to look at her.

She chuckled, "It's nice I guess, though it feels like a living hell sometimes", she said quite ironically.

"And...any demon friends?", he asked.

"Nooo, I'm a runaway", she whispered mysteriously, but a mischievous smile formed on her lips. "Catch me if you can…", she said with a husky voice, as she proceeded to sprint over towards the hill ahead.

He was taken aback, not only by her actions, but also on how they walked for two hours to get there, and he felt like it had been only five minutes.

He shook his head, and soon run after her.

Jellal ran up as fast as he could, until he reach the third and highest hill.

He looked around, but there was no sound, or sign of Erza.

He kept looking for her.

But the moment he turned around, Erza was tackling him down, but being on top of the hill, this caused their bodies to roll downhill together and onto the grass.

Her face was changed as she smiled down at him with her sharp teeth. Jellal Felt a little nervous but erza just got closer to his face and whispered got you before delivering a soft kiss to his lips.

"So...what are your weaknesses?", Jellal asked, as they now sat together at the top of the highest hill, both looking at the beautiful town lights from afar.

Erza turn to him, "Well, this spot right here", she said pointing at a spot on the left side of her neck just below her jaw. She moaned "Really gets the job done for me".

Jellal blushed madly, "I mean, as a demon", he rephrased shyly.

"Ohhh…", she started, but then she threw him a smirk. "And, why will you want to know that, Sir?", she asked with a smile on her face.

Jellal stuttered "E-em, out of curiosity", he said with an awkward smile

"Oh, well then, let me see", she said thoughtful. She sighed, "Anything holy is pretty bad. Magic, specially light magic, is also pretty bad as well. Werewolves...you know, the usual stuff".

"Usual stuff!? Are you crazy! And werewolves too!?", he asked stunned.

"Yeah", she said, her eyes appeared flashback into a distant memory for a second, but she chuckled snapping out of it soon enough. "What else would you like to know, ?", she inquired, given him an innocent look.

"Well, there's something that's got me confused. So, you're a demon all the time? Or demonic, or evil. or how does it work? 'Cause sometimes I swe-", Erza cut him off with a sudden passionate kiss. She even deepened the kiss by lightly holding his jaw, and pulling him closer to her.

Jellal was surprised, but kissed her back immediately. Erza took the chance to roll on top of him, and straddled his torso for better positioning.

She finally broke the kiss, and pulled back to have a better look at him.

He was flushed, and breathing hard.

She smiled satisfied, "Well, I've been full-time demon for the last 7 years. So, I've had my ups and downs", she said caressing his face.

"But, is every demon like you? Or-", she kissed him again, with a little more force this time, deeply caressing his tongue with hers, and pushing herself to be even closer to his body.

After a moment, she broke the kiss, this time even she was out of breath.

"Erza, you okay?", he asked confused, because of her sudden weird behavior. And also, because she found herself undoing the buttons of his shirt, and undoing his belt as well.

"I'm great! Why do you ask?", she replied, trying to sound as normal as she could, as she proceeded to pull his pants down, leaving him on his underwear.

"Just asking…", he said examining her actions, but not quite stopping her yet. Not until she started massaging him to get him hard.

He wasn't able to stop her afterwards.

She landed with a soft thud on the grass, breathing hard. Jellal's breath synchronized with hers, as they both lay on the grass with their limbs extended, and their eyes lost in the starry sky.

After a moment, their breaths slow down, and they remain silent for a while.

"So...can you die?", Jellal asked out of the blue.

"I can be killed", she answered.

"Really! How?", he asked turning to look at her with surprise on his face.

But she turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. "I-I mean can you be saved", he rephrased apologetically.

"I don't know…", she said with a small smile playing on her face, as her sight drifted back to look at the sky. "It's not up to me".

Jellal smiled softly at her, and drifted his sight himself to the sky.

After an extensive pause, the breeze caressing their bodies.

"I've never really called myself a believer…", Jellal murmured.

"You don't believe in the Goddess?" she ask surprised.

"I mean, I'm a believer ish, but I'm not really into all that stuff, you know. Like praying…", he said reflexively.

Erza chuckled, "Well", and then proceeded to hover closer to him, resting her jaw on her hand to have a better look at his face, as her fingers made random figures on his still bare chest, "You better start believing your ass off! Who is gonna pray for my soul otherwise!", she said with a low, husky voice.

He blushed a little bit, but dared to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

It was short, like a shooting star. and he broke apart.

Erza was taken aback, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, without saying a word.

That until Erza crossed the distance between them, and crashed their lips together, as they started all over again.

 **Hope you enjoyed, review please, and either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow I'll update chapter 7:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Jellal received a call from his work, they were concerned by his two days absence.

Jellal cursed, and had to tell Erza he had to leave for work.

She groaned in response, but he assured her he will be back in the evening. Erza still complained, but she didn't pressure him to stay, in fact, she was kind of relieved he was leaving for a couple of hours.

That would be the third morning she hasn't had a drop of blood, so she was having a bit of trouble with her body. She dissimulated it as much as she could, but as soon as Jellal left closing the door behind him, she crumbled to the floor.

Her throat burned out of dryness. Her mind had created tons of scenarios where she ripped Jellal's throat open in tons of different ways. She could also feel her muscles cramp every now and then, but she didn't want to bring him any more pain. It had been along time since the last time she cared about someone, she didn't want to fuck it up just because she was freaking hungry.

Hell, she even decided to take on the challenge! 'I don't need blood. it's just a fucking craving I get for being a freaking demon', she thought to herself. 'I don't need it. I don't need it'.

Jellal had shown a completely different behavior at work. His coworkers even ask him if he was the real Jellal.

He chuckled, thinking a lot of things had happened in a short amount of time.

All these supernatural discoveries really got him thinking he should kill himself, while still having some sanity left. But now, he's glad he didn't, because even though Erza was driving him crazy, she never really made him suffer.

'Well, she did, but not like, really, really out of heartlessness', he rephrased to himself. 'I mean. she was sorry for going overboard, so that has to mean something..', he thought.

Actually, his way back home was filled with thoughts of these sort.

He started questioning if she did hurt him, or not.

He was trying to draw the line.

'Did something she did was ever too much to just ignore now? I mean, she did bit me a little more times than just a couple. She almost killed me once, or twice...She got inside my head. And have me as her sex slave…', he analyze the facts, but wasn't quite convinced she was evil yet.

'Hmm, getting your blood sucked away is kind of painful, but not unbearable...And she was driving me crazy when she was playing with my head, but I guess that's kind of in the past...As for the sex…', he blushed a little. 'Well, that I can't really complain…'.

He arrived to the apartment building, and walked to his door.

'But there is something about her now...something changed...maybe-', his thoughts were cut off when Erza open the door before he had the chance to get his keys.

"Hello". she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey", he said, smiling back as he stepped inside.

As soon as he did, Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

He kissed back gladly, but Erza soon broke the kiss, and led him to the table, where she surprise him with dinner.

"Great! I'm starving", he said, but soon stopped to look at her, "Are you...?", he asked cautiously.

"No", she cut him off with a smile on her face, and encourage him to eat.

Jellal wanted to insist, but Erza had that look that caused him to shut his mouth most of the times, so he decided to comply, and ate his dinner.

Erza had a hard time trying not to focus on Jellal's swallowing throat. It seemed to be mocking her. She started to sweat slightly, as she gulped herself.

Jellal finished with a satisfied sound, which brought her back.

Erza rapidly rose to her feet, took the empty plate, and rushed to the sink.

"Erza?", Jellal asked a little concerned, as he walked to her.

"Yes!", she answered as normally as she could.

"You sure you're doing okay?", he asked.

"I'm perfect!", she said, though her voice sounded a little off.

Jellal was about to press further, but Erza brushed him off, and whispered to his ear, "I have another surprise for you".

Moments later, they found themselves tangled on the bed once again.

As always, Erza took the lead, and worked on him like she usually did.

She was very good at what she did, Jellal had to admit. She knew, and remembered, just which spots on his body to treat like they were made of glass, as well as which spots needed a bit of a rough treatment to do the magic.

She learned quite fast, and fluently delivered pleasure to his body every time they... fucked?

But this night, she was acting kind of off.

She was great as always, Jellal thought, but she didn't look feisty as always, she looked anxious.

Jellal observed her curiously, as she bounced on top of him. He always held her hips to help her maintain her balance, but things didn't seem to go as well for her, as they were going for him.

While his body was full on excited, she looked barely aroused, even tired.

She was breathing hard, until she finally let out of her breath frustrated, and fell to her hands on the mattress for support.

"Erza, everything okay?", he asked, trying to sit up, but she stopped him with her hand on his chest.

"Yeah..", she said trying to catching her breath, "just...help me out, would you?", she said, taking his hand, and guiding it downwards.

Jellal got the message, and his hand soon began to make circular motions to stimulate her further.

Erza's forehead rested over his, her eyes closed, finally feeling the pressure on her stomach building up.

It wasn't long before they both reached their peaks, and she collapsed on his chest.

They remained silent for a moment.

"You're getting old grandma", Jellal said with humor.

Erza chuckled, and said, "Even I need a little love sometimes..", she murmured before drifting off.

Jellal was surprised by her words.

'No snarky comeback?', he thought, 'She's definitely not feeling well'.

'Hell, she asked him to help her out…She's never done such thing!', he thought alarmed. And not that he mind of course, but before, every time his hands roam her body, she was quick to pin them somewhere off her.

'She must be starving…', he concluded.

He felt free to play with her hair, something he had never bring himself to do before.

Of course it's kind of idiotic to caress a lion's mane, but since she's sleeping like this he might as well take the risk.

It was because of her hair that captivated, and even compelled him really, that they found themselves in this position now. So, he might as well give it a little love as well.

The next morning, Jellal tried to figure out what he could do to help her. It was obvious that things were getting worse.

He was trying to remember back when she was trapped in his closet.

'How many days she spent without drinking blood?', he thought, 'Was it two or three nights...?', he wondered.

'Well, when she got out, she was ready for a feast…', he recalled, 'I have to do something before she loses it'.

To be honest, Jellal didn't even know why she didn't treat him as her pet like before, he didn't know what had changed in her.

'She was a demon after all...Can demons go back to heaven? Or are they bound to live in sin forever...?'.

Well, technically, they've sinned everyday with all their...doings...But that's not really sinning is it...? It's not like she's killing anyone…

Jellal kept wondering about all these things for the day.

'Is there redemption for absolutely everyone?', he wondered.

After a long day of questioning, he finally made it back home, and decided that, that night he was going to take the lead.

Erza open the door with a smile, like the day before, but Jellal locked his lips to hers, as soon as she came insight.

Erza was a little surprised, but soon caught up to his level of passion.

Jellal then proceeded to carry her. She locked her legs around his waist, as he led them both to his bedroom.

"Someone's horny this evening", she said, breaking the kiss.

"Maybe I shouldn't spend so much time with a demon", Jellal replied with a smile, as he landed Erza on her back on the mattress.

Erza rose an eyebrow surprised, and as usual tried to roll them over to be on top herself. But, as soon as he noticed this, he grabbed her wrists, and pinned them back down.

She gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled and said, "Let me love you for tonight".

She was stunned for moment by his words, but she quickly composed saying, "Oh, so now you want to have it your way with me? We should definitely stop hanging out".

He chuckled, and said, "Is that so?", before he kissed that spot on the left side of her neck, just below her jaw, that she mentioned she loved.

Erza moaned deeply as Jellal treated her tender skin there, kissing, and nibbling.

She was very surprised by his actions, and her cheeks even tinted a shade of pink by the way she was reacting.

Something inside her wanted to fight for dominance, but she didn't have that much energy to take care of both of them. Obviously she was always up for sex, but maybe for tonight she could let him take the lead.

She had to admit, she was quite impressed by his talent.

He was building her up like nothing she had ever experienced before, slowly from top to bottom.

'Not even…', her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pleasure, as Jellal continued to kiss her skin, and tease her with his fingers.

She was getting kind of impatient, but she had to stay focused, knowing that being hungry and getting impatient could mean she could lose control.

"C'mon, Jellal, stop teasing", she said as calmly as she could, but a moaned escaped her lips soon after.

"You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot, are you sure?", he question as he twisted his fingers inside her.

Another moaned escaped her lips.

She was losing it.

"Get the job done, Jellal, I'm-", she was cut off by yet another moan of pleasure.

"What was that, sorry?", he said looking at her.

Erza's cheeks turned red, but she had a serious expression, "I'm warning you", she said with the rough voice.

He knew he might be putting his head on the line, but he wanted to try something.

"Oh, bite me", he said mockingly.

Her eyes widened, she felt her stomach stir and her throat even drier than before.

Her eyes started changing, as she said through gritted teeth, "What...did you say?".

Jellal smirked, as he finally removed his fingers to look into her eyes. "I said, bite me", he repeated.

Erza's face transformed for a moment, but Jellal knew it was still her.

She chuckled, "You have a death wish for sure", but he maintained his stern face.

He held her eyes for a moment.

Erza didn't remember the last time her heart pumped so loud on her chest.

She was able to joke a still, but she also knew that if Jellal did something out of the blue, she would probably rip his throat open.

Her breathing began to quicken with the idea of his blood warming up her throat.

She tried to warn him with her eyes, as they remain a shade of red. But then, it finally rained on her.

'He's provoking me on purpose!', her mind screamed.

"Jellal, don't-!", he cut her off with a kiss.

Instantly, her face transformed completely.

She frowned, and took a quick bite to his lower lip, trapping it between her teeth.

Jellal was startled by the feeling of her sharp fangs, and when he opened his eyes, he met the demon face to face.

He remained inmovil to her glare.

Her teeth held his lower lip lightly. He analyzed his options for a second, and in a flash of suicidal stupidity, he dared to pull closer and kiss her lips again.

The second after, Erza's hands went straight to his neck, breaking effortlessly his previous grip on her, as she then balanced over him to pin him on his back.

She snarled right on his face, as her grip on his neck tightened.

Jellal looked troubled, and his hands ran to her wrists to try and ease her grip, but it was impossible.

His face was turning red, as he started to have trouble breathing. His chest started aching.

Erza inched closer to his face, presenting him her sharp set of teeth. But, as she did, Jellal didn't looked away from her eyes.

He looked straight into her eyes, until she stopped moving.

She slowly released her a grip on his neck, to which he responded taking a big chunk of air. As he recovered, he looked back at Erza, who was still on top of him.

Soon enough, her face went back to normal, but she remained unmoving.

"Erza...?", he said cautiously in a low tone.

She moved a little bit, and her met his again.

"Erza, you-", but he quickly stopped speaking when Erza's eyelids suddenly fluttered closed, and she tumbled to a side.

He was quick to catch her, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

She was unconscious for now, he noticed, as he held her close, and caressed her hair like the night before.

"It's okay Erza, it's okay".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Oh my Goddess...where am I...?', her eyes tried to blink their way open, but her lids felt so heavy, darkness pushing them down so they will remain closed.

Finally, she was able to open her eyes slowly.

She groaned when the light squeaked through her lashes, as an image try to form in front of her.

She couldn't quite make up the figure in front of her, as it was blurred by a bright shining light behind...him...?

'An...Angel...?', she thought.

"Erza?", she heard in the distance.

"Erza?", the voice sounded closer.

"Erza", she was finally able to fully open her eyes.

She looked around, but remained still.

"Erza", she heard once more before her eyes finally landed on him.

His eyes were full of worry, as they looked into her.

"Hey...", she said with a small smile on her face.

He remained serious, "Erza, you have to drink blood. You're starving".

"No, I'm not. I'm great", she said weakly, as she tried to get up, but her arm cramped and she fell onto the pillows. She winced, and tried to soothe the tension in her muscle, but it was useless.

"See! You're not, you need blood", he said concerned.

Erza had closed her eyes, and clenched her teeth to endure the pain of her twisting limb.

"Come on now", she heard Jellal said, "drink up".

Erza frowned, and opened one of her eyes slightly. He had extended his arm to her, offering his wrist close to her mouth.

She nodded 'no', and through a muffled voice said, "I'm fine", as she moved away from the temptation. But Jellal followed suit, and he got closer to trap her in his arms.

Her skin was cold, and had lost it's creamy color he noticed. So, soon after, he held her head from behind, and placed his wrist to her lips.

She was shocked. Her face changed as soon as she smelled his flesh up close, as soon as she heard his blood running through his veins.

She clenched her teeth further trying to resist, but when she heard him say, "I trust you", something inside her roared, and immediately after, she sank her fangs into his wrist.

At first, Jellal endured, feeling just a sting of pain, but suddenly Erza bit harder, and with more fervor.

A whining sound escape his lips, catching her attention.

His heart started beating a bit harder when he failed a change in the air.

Erza stopped drinking, breathing steadily, her fangs showing out of her slightly open mouth. The blood in her mouth tinting her lips scarlet, as narrow streams of blood ran down her chin. And her eyes, they looked directly into his eyes, and after staring into him for a long moment, all of a sudden, she jumped at him.

She pinned him down with no problem, yet gave him no time to react whatsoever, as she made sure to crash her lips onto his soon after.

Jellal was in shock, he didn't even had time to think he was a gonner. But as he felt her lips on his, and not her teeth on him, he couldn't help but smile. He started kissing back soon enough, and felt Erza smile on his lips, as well as a strange metallic flavor on his tongue now.

'Oh, right...it's my blood', he came to realize.

Erza broke the kiss soon after, letting them both recover their breaths.

She smiled mischievously, "Did I scare you?", she asked, her face still changed.

"Pff", he said, trying to recover his breath, "You're getting old".

A smile escaped her lips, "Is that so?", she asked raising an eyebrow, giving him a challenging look, as she placed a hand over his chest. "'Cause your heart is still pretty shaken up", she said now circling her finger over it.

Indeed, Jellal almost had a heart attack, yet he remained defending his position. And Erza looked at him amused, while she played with his hair.

"Thank you", she said kindly, he was slightly caught off guard, but was quick to flash her a smile, "I knew you wouldn't hurt me".

She chuckled, "Maybe I am losing my edge", she confessed. But Jellal gave him a reassuring smile, "I think you just started forging it".

Jellal decided to skip work that day. Erza might have gained quite the boost of energy by the few blood she drank in the morning, but Jellal didn't want to risk her health or sanity. So, he decided to stay and check on her.

She was glad he was going to stay, because it got pretty boring when he wasn't around.

They talked and talked all day.

Jellal proposed to her that maybe she could take some of his blood everyday, to avoid any sudden deaths, or some sort of stressed slaughter.

She denied at first, but he really insisted, 'Maybe it could work', she thought, 'I mean, if I'm gonna stay here for a while...'.

Why was she still there by the was? Why hasn't she left? Hell, how come she hasnt killed him yet!

She was quite surprised she was having such a good time with him, well not the type of fun she was used to. Not the type of fun she had with him at first…

It was a healthier type, 'Yeah...as healthy as whatever this is could get', she thought.

Everything had been so confusing for her lately, she felt something weird for him.

Well, not for him, but the way he looked at her sometimes, it sent chills down her spine. Although she would never admit it.

But she swore sometimes the guy looked at her as if she was an Angel…

"Erza?"

She blinked rapidly, "Yeah?"

"So, what do you say?", he asked looking down, a bit shyly.

She chuckled, "I think you're definitely suicidal", she concluded.

"Oh, c'mon! That thing doesn't control you!", he argued.

"I am that thing! Idiot", she countered, laughter escaping her serious lips.

"No way IN HELL", he said laughing as well.

"Actually, yeah", she said a bit more serious.

"C'mon Erza! Maybe a bite a day will keep the demons away"", he proposed again.

She laughed at that, but her smile faded, "Oh...".

Jellal stopped laughing, and looked at her confused, "I see now", she said lowering her voice quite some decibels, and a smirk made its way to her face.

Jellal's face turned slightly red, but Erza approached him slowly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You like it when I suck your blood don't you?", she said naughtily.

Jellal's face turned as red as her hair now, as he started to stutter some sort of reply.

Erza shushed him with a finger to his lips, her face turning serious all of a sudden.

"Teach me how to suck, Jellal", she said as she slipped her index finger between his lips.

He was shocked by her actions, and remained inmovil as her finger rested inside his mouth.

"Suck", she ordered.

After a moment, he finally did as she said, and slowly, ever so slowly, he began rubbing her finger with his tongue.

Erza stared him down, as he complied to her passively. Her breathing became hard as he got more into the job.

They never looked apart from each other's eyes, not until Erza felt build up enough, she pulled her finger out, and immediately replaced it with her tongue.

Her kiss was fervent, he actually kind of missed the way she kissed him before. A little embarrassed he felt, as he realized he was really into being dominated...He wasn't sure why, but the way Erza forced him to kiss her as hard as he did just had the job done for him. Her hands always running through his hair, her hot mouth glued to his...he just, loved being at her mercy. "Your face is burning", she suddenly said, as she separated from his mouth so they could both breathe again.

He remained silent, as sweat ran down his forehead.

"What are you thinking, naughty boy?", she asked smirking, but he remained silent. His lips a tight line, too ashamed to say a word, she smiled. "Oh, don't be embarrassed", she said, brushing his hair off his face.

"We all have our demons, don't we?". His heart had not stopped its rough beating since they were in bed that night. And he didn't think it was possible, but it had picked up some speed when she pronounced her words.

"I think if I kiss you, you will have a heart attack", she said chuckling, and breaking her seductress character.

Jellal let out the air he realized he had been holding, and she laughed.

"So, you can hear my heart beating?", Jellal asked, as they both now lay in bed, resting on the pillows.

"Yeeeeeah", she answered while playing with his hair, "like an alarm in the morning".

He chuckled, 'Right...sometimes she scares the fuck out of me...', his mind responded. ""What else can you listen to?".

"Everything. Your heart pumping, your muscles flexing, your blood running through your veins...", she finished, followed by a short silence.

"What about my thoughts?", he asked slightly nervous, but she laughed.

"I just have good hearing, I'm not the Goddess", she was thoughtful for a second, "Though it appears I'm good at guessing games, aren't I'm?", she said flashing him a smile.

"W-Well", he stuttered, as he felt his face a little warmer than before. He tried changing the subject. "But well, just good hearing is an understatement. And what else was...changed? Heightened?"

"You know, hearing, strength, speed, sight, touch...", she trailed off as her finger ran down his chest.

"That doesn't sound like a bad bargain", he confessed.

She chuckled, and opened her mouth, but stopped herself before saying a word.

"What?".

"Nothing".

"Where you going to say something?".

"No".

Sorry for taking too long, I had exams week:p

And next chapter omg, its actually pretty crazy, and the sorry starts developing more!

Remember Meredy? Well guess who's back, and angrier than ever once she notices Jerza is happening!

Remember to review! The more reviews the faster I type;p


End file.
